


Janus' Pet Genius

by 1MissMolly



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, No redemption, Pets, Post-SPECTRE, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spoilers for SPECTRE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1MissMolly/pseuds/1MissMolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q is kidnapped and sold to the highest bidder. Q only knows the criminal by the name of Janus. The Roman god with two faces. He knows no one will find him and he will surely die by this man's hand. If only James Bond had not left with Madeleine Swann. Then maybe he could have be saved. </p><p>A darker turn at my writing. Please heed the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Delayed Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> There is a wonderful video by MissMHO called James/Q/Alec. It was the inspiration for this story. I hope you enjoy it.

Delayed Arrival

Q walked up from the tube station to street level. It had been twelve months to the day that James Bond walked into Q branch and asked for his Aston Martin back. Q had stood on the pavement watching as James drove away with Dr. Madeleine Swann; disappearing into the night and away from MI6. The double ‘O’ program had been disbanded and James left. Never looking back at the young man he left behind.

Q pulled his labels of his coat tighter around his neck as he started walking down the street. He missed Bond. He missed the way the two them worked together. The teasing banter and smooth cohesive trust. James trusted Q. He praised the young man’s skills to anyone who would listen. The time M doubted Q’s hacking abilities and Bond quickly defended Q, made a warmth bloom within Q’s chest. He knew James believed in him. Cared about him.

But James still left him and drove off with Dr. Swann. He last traced them to West Africa. He had not be able to track them after Dr. Swann returned to Medicins Sans Frontieres. Only knowing that James was with her somewhere in Sierra Leone. Q felt guilty for being jealous of the woman. She obviously was a good person. A noble doctor doing right in a world of wrong. He should be honored for having known her and proud of James helping her, but he was angry instead. Angry he never told Bond how he felt. Angry he never spoke up and let the man know that he cared for him. Cared more than just a Quartermaster for his operative, more than coworkers, more than friends. Q knew he loved James Bond.

He knew he fell in love with him in the National Gallery. The smug disbelief on the older man’s face turning into begrudging respect. Q tried, really tried hard, not he be in love with the man. He fought against it. He tried to be aloof and indifferent, but Bond wormed his way in. The way he would stand in Q Branch and watch Q work. How he admired Q’s work and praised his skills. Soon Q found himself making special items just for James. He would catch himself thinking how Bond would feel about new weapons Q would build for him. He lovingly restored James’ car for him. Q was besotted with the man and they never even touched.

Q felt the cold November wind blow between the buildings and chill him. He just wanted to make it into his flat and collapse on his sofa before he broke down and cried again. James was gone and he would never see the man alive again. The knowledge made him feel hollow and weak. So much had changed in the year since James had left. The double ‘O’s were gone. Replaced by new operatives who were more tech savvy but not field trained. Information was gather and stored but rarely acted upon. Opportunities were lost and the world seemed to be slipping over the edge. Q felt lost in this new world on MI6. There was no longer the pride in the fight. The comradery he shared with the double ‘O’s on their missions was gone. He felt isolated and distant.

He saw his flat block as he turned the corner. The traffic was light and he was able to cross the street quickly. He started up the up the stairs, when the door of the building opened and a young woman rushed down the stairs. She tripped into Q, knocking herself down.

“Oh dear . . . I’m sorry.” Q said as he reached down to help her back on her feet. “Are you hurt?”

“Ah . . . no . . . I don’t think so.” She looked up at him with dark brown eyes and long thick black hair. She was older, in her fifties but a stunningly beautiful woman. She was dressed in cashmere wool coat and black stockings. She wore expensive high heel shoes. Q picked up on an accent. Mediterranean, possibly Italian.

Q helped her balance herself back up on her heels. He held both of her hands in his own as she looked herself up and down. He didn’t notice the man slip up behind them. The sharp jab to his neck was the only warning Q received before the world tipped sideways. The woman held his hands and the man caught the swooning computer geek. Q blinked trying to focus as he felt the drugs quickly slip through his blood stream. His messenger bag slipped off his shoulder and fell to the pavement. Briefly Q thought about the computer within the bag and frowned. He had customized it for himself and now it would be damaged.

The messenger bag was left on the pavement as a paneled van pulled up to the kerb. The side door opened and Q was heaved into the back of the vehicle. He heard the slide of the metal door and then the front passenger door open as someone climbed into the front seat. The man was still holding Q, so it must be the woman who sat in the passenger seat, he thought.

“VAI!” Q heard the woman shout. The van took off quickly.

Q’s mind finally caught up to what was happening. He was being kidnapped he thought unusually calmly. It had to be the drugs that were slowing his reactions as well as his thinking. The kidnappers covered Q’s mouth with wide sticky tape. He didn’t even fight them. They removed his glasses as a black hood slipped over his head.

Q’s hands were still free as he was still being held by the man who had drugged him. Surreptitiously, Q moved his right hand over to his left. He reached to pinch the webbed skin between his thumb and forefinger of his left hand. The subdermal transmitter was there. He just had to squeeze it to activate it. It would send a signal to Q Branch that he was in trouble and then track his movements.

“No you don’t . . .” The voice was Italian and male. Someone grabbed his right hand and pulled it back.

Q’s left wrist was pulled away from his body. He felt the sharp pain in the skin between his thumb and forefinger. A knife was cutting into his flesh. They found the transmitter and were removing it. Q sagged in the man’s arms.

Just before he lost consciousness, his last thought was he had been betrayed. Only four people knew about that transmitter. M, Tanner, R and himself. No one else. Q was going to disappear and no one would know where to find him.

~Q~

Q woke with the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. His body hurt and his head felt as if it was full of cotton wool. He tried to sit up but his stomach complained too much. Instead, he rolled to his side and vomited.

He forced himself up onto his hands and knees. The concrete floor cold and painful on his joints. Q blinked and tried to focus his vision but without his glasses the world was more a wash of color and shapes instead of distinctive forms. He closed his eyes before another wave of nausea overcame him and he got sick again.

Pushing his upper body up, he knelt down on his heels. He rested his hands on his thighs and tried to remember what had happened.

_He had been walking home. There had been a woman at his building. She fell and he helped her. Then . . . the pain._

Q shivered. He reached for his left hand and felt the bandage over the wound where they had cut his transmitter out. Slowly opening his eyes he looked down at the white bandage, then was shocked to see himself naked. Why had it taken so long for him to realize he had no clothes on? It had to have been the drugs.

He heard the loud thud of a lock opening and the squeak of metal hinges.

“Oh, good. You’re finally awake.” It was the woman’s voice again.

Q turned to the sound and watched as a black shape moved closer to him. He saw the form hold out something pale in front of him.

The woman reached down and grabbed Q’s hand. She pushed the water bottle into his hand and stepped back.

“Drink. You’ll need it.” She stepped back as Q struggled to release the cap on the bottle. “We have a full house tonight. You are very popular.”

“How long have I been here?” Q ignored the comment about his popularity.

“Two days . . . well . . . thirty-six hours since we captured you. We sent out the notice as soon as we had you in the van.”

Q finally got the bottle opened and took a long deep drink. The water was cool and sent a shiver down his body as he drank. He pulled the bottle from his lips and took in several deep cleansing breathes.

“What are you planning on doing?” He had a pretty good idea but maybe if she let something slip, he could prepare himself for the torture.

“You are the final sale tonight.”

Q’s head looked up. He tried to see the woman as she paced on the opposite side of the room.

“Sale?”

“Yes. We have several groups eager to learn what is inside that head of yours. We have buyers coming in from all over Europe and two will be phoning in bids from the Far East.”

Q blinked. This couldn’t be happening. He was to be auctioned off to the highest bidder. If he stayed here, where ever here was, there was a chance that MI6 would find him. If he was kept in one place long enough, the R would be able to track him. But if he was moved again and quickly, it would take longer for him to found, if ever.

“What makes them think I would be willing to give up my secrets to them after they bought me?” Q was trying to force his brain to think of an escape.

“These men have very imaginative methods of extracting information. I’m sure they will be able to . . . pry your secrets out.” She turned and walked forcefully out of the room. “Clean him up. The sale begins at eight. He should be on the block by ten.”

Q could see two indistinct blobs enter the room. The guards moved closer and pulled Q to his feet. He was dragged out and prepared.

~Q~

He had been pulled from the cell and hosed down by the guards. The two men had been none to gentle with the young computer expert. Their rough hands had pulled and slapped Q as they lathered him up and hosed him down again. They pulled his hair and laughed as Q let out a mournful groan when they fondled his groin. Q wanted to fight them, but knew as he was, naked and unarmed, he was defenseless against the two trained killers.

The woman, Q later discovered, was Lucia Sciarra. Q remembered Bond had killed her husband in Mexico City. He wondered for a moment if this was her attempt to get even with the operative. But Q doubted it as quickly as he thought about it. No one knew about the connection between Bond and Q. Not even Bond knew how Q felt about him. It was completely one sided and his capture and torture would not even be known to the former agent.

Q sat in a low cage, now. Sciarra demanded the soft leather cuffs be put on Q to keep from damaging the fragile bone of his wrists. His hands rested at the small of his back. His shoulders were beginning to ache as they had been held in the unnatural position for two hours now. A thick red ball gag was shoved into Q’s mouth and secured around his head. Sciarra allowed the young man’s glasses back. He sat in the cage as elegantly dressed men and women circled around him.

Q recognized a few of the people from Interpol and MI6 reports. Emilio Largo and Aristotle Kristatos. Both heads of their own criminal organizations. One in South America and the other working in Greece. He felt sick as the people looked down at him like he was a prize pet. The leers and cruel smiles of several of the men. Q tried to look defiantly back at them, but it only seemed to excite them more. Q turned away. He let his mind wish and dream that Bond would come to his rescue. That the blonde operative would somehow know Q needed him and arrive to save him from his destruction.

Q closed his eyes and fought to hold back the tears. He knew James would never come. James was with Madeleine in Sierra Leone and would not even know about Q’s kidnapping.

There was a loud rapping of a gavel on a wooden block. Everyone turned to see Sciarra standing next to a podium.

“It is time to start. Please take a seat and use your tablets to do your bidding.” She waited till everyone was in their seats. “The first offering of the night is the daughter of an American General.”

A young woman, maybe seventeen or eighteen was brought in. She was placed on the podium. Her hands were handcuffed behind her back just like Q’s. And just like Q, she was naked.

“Possession of this young woman would give the owner access to NORAD and NATO.” Lucia waved at the young woman. “Bidding starts at fifty thousand Euros.”

The evening proceeded with person after person being placed on the podium. There were nine in all. Seven women and two men. With the exception of the first girl, the women were being sold because they were virgins. Their prices varied based on their beauty and age. Many were frightened, some were drugged and completely unaware of where they were. The other man was the son of a Chinese Communist Party leader. He was sold to someone over the phone for four hundred thousand Euros.

Q was finally released from his cage. He was dragged to his feet and pulled to the podium. The guards pushed him up on the stand. The bright spot light shone down on to Q. His pale skin shining with a cold sweat. Q blinked into the light as Sciarra spoke.

“Now, for the highlight of the evening. Ladies and gentlemen, the Quartermaster of MI6. We can all imagine the wonderful secrets this young man can provide for you. With him you will have access to every computer system in the world as well as the operational data for all Western Secret Service agencies. All of this in such a lovely package.” Lucia started to slowly walk around the podium looking up at Q’s naked body. “The young man is very defiant and will need a strong hand to break him.” She smiled.

Q tried to look out at the people sitting around the room. Their faces were hidden in the dark, but he could make out Largo and his lackey, Vargas. Q could see the man type something into his tablet. A notification signaled on Lucia’s tablet. She read it and smiled.

“A request has been made for a demonstration.” She said as she waved her hand.

Q wondered how he was supposed to demonstrate his computer skills. He turned to see one of the guards approach the woman, carrying a riding crop. Q’s eyes grew large when he realized what kind of demonstration was expected. Sciarra swung the whip hard and fast across Q’s backside, then again, against his upper thighs. He clenched his fists and bite hard into the rubber gag.

The two guards took Q by the shoulders and turned him around for the audience to see the marks developing on his pale skin.

“As you can see, the young man will take a mark wonderfully. And his pale skin should hold the redness for hours changing into wonderful bruises by the next day.” She slowly dragged the whip up the side of Q’s leg. He fought to remain still and not give away his pain.

She handed the crop to one of the men and stepped back. Q was turned around again to face the crowd.

“This is a one time opportunity to acquire a unique individual. Brilliant, full of secrets and a beautiful package. The opening bid will be seven hundred and fifty thousand Euros.”

Q watched as the bids started coming in quickly for him. The people in the shadows tapping wildly across the tablets. Q could see the counter showing the bids as they came in. Largo had mad the opening bid at seven hundred and fifty thousand dollars. Then Kristatos increased the bid to eight hundred thousand. More bids came in. More names Q recognized from Interpol reports and MI6 briefings. Largo finally bid one million and the room erupted in applause. But Kristatos increased the bid again.

“Two more minutes left for bidding, gentlemen.”

Q started shaking. Either man would take pleasure in torturing Q. The bids climbed to 2.2 million.

“Thirty seconds.” Lucia said with a smile on her face.

Suddenly the bid jumped to 3.8 million and there was a gasp. Q could not tell who had made the bid. He read the name but he did not know the criminal. There was an Interpol report on him, but no photo.

“Done.” Sciarra said. “Thank you all for attending. Please make arrangements to gather your purchases.” She turned and smiled at Q. “I doubt you will survive a month.”


	2. Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell you how hesitant I am in posting this chapter.

Bond

James Bond didn’t understand why he left with her. Yes, Madeleine Swann was a beautiful, cleaver woman, but she was also her father’s daughter. She would do as she pleased.

They had been together for two months, traveling across Europe, enjoying each other’s company. The conversations were intelligent. The sex had been passionate and intense. He started to believe he could live a normal life with her. The years of killing and fighting could be erased from his mind. He even quit carrying a gun as Madeleine requested.

Then, at the end of November, Madeleine announced she was returning to Medicins Sans Frontieres. They had contacted her and she was going to Africa. James didn’t think twice about it. He went with her. He had nowhere else to go. MI6 had shut down the Double ‘O’ branch. The trained operatives were being delegated to teaching or retirement. He was on various hit lists throughout the world and he had destroyed his home in Scotland two years before. He had nowhere else he could go. No one else wanted him. Madeleine was all he had left. He went with her to Freetown in Sierra Leone.

Bond had only been there a few weeks when his past began to intrude on his present. He found it difficult to be the crowded and impoverished areas without his gun. By the third week, he was hiding one under his belt. He became uneasy and kept looking around himself as they walked through the city. His skin began to itch. When his heightened instincts tried to take control, he slept poorly. Alcohol and pills soon became a constant in his days. Arguing with Madeleine was the constant at night. After two months, Madeleine informed James she was signing up for an additional six months’ worth of service.

“I don’t think I can stay here for another six months,” he said as he reached for her hand.

She pulled it back. “Then maybe you should return to England.”

“Without you?” He knew he had nothing left in England.

“You make the other staff members nervous. You scare them.” She turned to look away from him. “I think you should leave.”

He didn’t even pack. He was on the next plane heading for Libya. From there he was able to find transportation to Sicily and then on to Croatia. He went looking for someone. Someone from his past. Someone who was supposed to be dead.

He first looked for the man in Dubrovnik. Searching through the underside of the city. The seedy bars and back alleys. He followed a trail of names and faces that worked in the shadows. The whispered existence of the gun dealer. He did not find the man, but he found traces of him. Stories and threats of him. James headed east into Serbia and then north into Hungary.

After a knife fight in Budapest, the pain returned to his shoulder from the gunshot injury. He stole hydrocodone. Gulping it down with alcohol to help him sleep. Bond was becoming a shell of his former self. His eyes were empty. He felt hollow pit in his stomach. All that he had lived for was now gone from him. His love and his country. His few friends he had and his sanity. All slipped away from him. He was a ghost that still inhabiting his body. Death his only desire.

In Belarus, he tracked the gun dealer down to an illegal bar. In the back room, Bond was jumped by three men. He was able to kill all three men but not until they had sliced his thigh open with a dagger. He slowly hobbled back to the room he was staying in. It was above a brothel. The smell of alcohol and sex permeated the walls. He fell into the dark room as voices and music from downstairs filtered up. His trouser leg soaked with blood. He turned the light on that was beside the bed. As soon as he did, he knew it was a mistake. He heard her before he saw her.

She was beautiful. Tall with thick black hair and large dark eyes. Pale skin, as smooth as porcelain and plumb red lips. He naturally pointed his gun at her.

“You’re not going to need the gun, Mister Bond.” She smiled at him.

“That depends on your definition of safe sex.”

She slowly rose from the chair she had been sitting in. She crossed the room and stepped into the circle of his arms. Leaning forward she kissed him. He let his arms move around the woman’s body and returned the kiss. She opened her mouth and sucked his lower lip in. The bite was sharp and painful. Bond grunted and he shoved the woman back. He reached up and wiped the smear of blood from his lip.

Suddenly she lunged forward and kicked the gun from his hand. James brought his forearm up to block the kick from hitting his head. She stepped forward and kicked again, hitting Bond squarely in the chest. He flew backwards and into the wall. Bouncing forward, Bond was prepared for the next attack. He trapped her leg between his arm and his body, knocking the woman off balance. He grabbed her arm and shoulder then twisted. She flipped over his body and landed upside down on the bed, bouncing on the ancient springs. The woman swore in Russian, as she twisted to crawl up on her hands and knees, ready to attack.

Bond had grabbed his gun before the woman could leap from the bed at him. He held it still, aiming directly at those large dark eyes.

“James, how wonderful to see you again.” The voice familiar and calm.

Bond sagged as he turned to see Death standing in the door way. The old friend with the laughing green eyes. Alec Trevelyan. James took in a deep breath. His search was over. Alec was here. He would help Bond and finally end this existence.

“Xenia,” Alec nodded his head for the woman to leave. He kept his eyes fixed on Bond as the woman climbed off the bed. James held his gaze.

Once she left the room, Trevelyan stepped further into the room and closed the door behind him. He stepped closer to Bond. James sullen face did not change. He remained stoic and almost indifferent as his friend approached him.

 _How long had it been? How different did the two of them look? How much the same?_ James thought.

Trevelyan moved closer and Bond brought the barrel of the gun up to point at the man. Alec moved quickly. Slapping a James’ forearm with his left as his right fist punched James in the face. The gun fired. The bullet passing unnoticed through the wall. The noise was loud in the small room. Alec’s left hand gripped James’ wrist tight as he shoved the man into the wall. James’ head bounced hard against the wood. The gun fell from his grasp as Alec punched him again.

The men fought hard. Grunts and heavy breathing accented the punches and kicks between the two of them. James’ injuries hampered his skills. In a few minutes, Alec had James face down on the mattress. The man’s wrist trapped in Alec’s left hand.

“You shouldn’t have come looking for me, James.” Alec whispered into the man’s ear. “You know what I will have to do.”

Bond fought as best he could. He twisted and pulled but he was trapped under the other blonde. Bond could feel Trevelyan’s right hand reach under them and yank the buckle of Bond’s belt. Panic flooded Bond’s blood stream as he felt his trousers being pulled down and his arse exposed to the man.

He twisted and kicked, but the other man’s weight pinned him down. Bond heard the other zipper being opened and the adrenalin surged through his body. A cold sweat covered his skin. He could feel his heart beating so hard, he thought it would break his ribs.

Trevelyan took him without preparation. It hurt. The burning pain and heavy pressure to his insides. Bond groaned as he was breached. Trevelyan’s heavy breathing was hot against Bond’s neck. Tears stung at Bond’s eyes. He knew if he struggled anymore he would be seriously injured, but he couldn’t remain still. Trevelyan thrusted deeply. Grunting as he bottomed out. Bond thought he was going to vomit.

Slowly, Trevelyan started rocking into Bond’s body. The painful push and pull, the dry drag across Bond’s skin. Bond struggled to breath. He was being crushed by the man on top of him. He was being split open by the man’s cock.

“You wanted me to kill you didn’t you?” Trevelyan growled into his ear. Bond bit his cheek to stop from screaming out. “That would have been too easy. Too simple to do.” Trevelyan picked up the pace of his thrusts. “You know I could never do that to you, James. You could never ask that of me.”

Trevelyan placed a soft kiss the skin below James’ ear. Alec’s right hand slipped under Bond’s body and wrapped around the man’s cock. Alec rolled them so that he could more easily stroke the member while he plowed into Bond’s body.

“You are my love, James.” Alec kissed James’ neck again. A whimper finally released from James’ throat. “I know this hurts. I know . . . but I could never let you die.” Alec matched the pulls on James’ cock to the push into the man’s body. Alec could feel James begin to relax and open up to him. “I’m here, James. I will take care of you.”

Alec heard the whimper and then the sobs from the man in his arms. He carefully pulled out of James as he started to move his right hand faster. Gently moving over the head of the thick hardening cock. Alec could feel how James’ body was now reacting to the stimulation. His lips moved down and lightly kissed the sweaty skin of James’ neck.

“That’s it. Trust me. I’ll keep you safe.” Alec whispered.

James’ body suddenly tightened and his breathing stopped. Alec pulled James’ arms down and wrapped his own around the man’s body as James climaxed. The only sound the man made was soft whimpering cries as he came. Alec gently released the softening cock while whispering reassurances to James.

After several minutes, James twisted to Alec’s arms to look the man in the face. His hand came up and gently stroked down Alec’s flat cheeks, stained with their own tears. The two men just simple stared at each other. Then James leaned in and kissed his former lover’s lips. It was soft and gentle.

“I’ve missed you.” Alec said.

“I’m alone.” James answered him.

“You are never alone. I will always be here for you.”

~Q~

Alec brought James back to Trevelyan’s secure train. It was an old Soviet missile train from the Cold War. He traveled though out the former communist bloc countries, selling his weapons to the highest bidder. The massive black diesel engine pulled the five car train with Alec’s hand-picked mercenaries. Xenia Onatopp was Alec’s first lieutenant. Boris Grishenko was their computer expert.

The first two weeks on the train, James stayed in the shared compartment with Alec. He couldn’t keep food down and he shook badly from the withdrawals. Alec held him at night as the nightmares came back to James. All the people James had cared about dying before him. M, Vesper, his parents. He even dreamed about Alec’s death. The report of the man being captured by a Russian general and tortured to death.

A year after the report of Alec’s death, James received a post card from Dubrovnik unsigned. A picture of an ancient stature of the god Janus. Bond started hearing reports of a new weapons dealer operating in Eastern Europe by the name of Janus. He wanted to believe it was Alec. He wanted to believe his lover was still alive. He never told M. He burned the postcard before anyone else saw it. James would keep Alec safe.

They slept together but did not have sex. Alec was too nervous to suggest it after he had basically raped James in the brothel. James felt too weak from his detox to even try. It was a month later before the two lovers reunited in bed again. James taking Alec this time. It was slow and methodical. Relearning each other’s bodies. Discovering new scars, kissing old traumas. In the morning, James woke for the first time in years, looking forward to the day. He came out of the compartment dressed in the same black clothing Alec preferred. Black turtle neck jumper and black trousers, with heavy leather boots. Ready to become a crime lord.

“I choose the name Janus for a reason.” Alec said as they reviewed a request for weapons.

“The Roman god with two faces.” James said looking up from the file.

“The god of beginnings and transitions. Two faces . . . yours and mine.” Alec smiled.

“You knew . . . you knew someday I would come looking for you.”

“You’re a difficult habit to give up, James. I’ve waited a long time for you to return to me.”

James watched the man carefully. “I won’t be leaving again either.”

The two men started working together. Both playing the part of Janus. Literally being the two faces of the one entity. When they discovered a plot by a rival dealer to steal a shipment of AR’s, Bond and Trevelyan turned the tables on the man and attacked first. Shooting the other weapons dealer in front of his men. They seized his stocks and took over his clients. They had been ruthless. Killing anyone who stood in their way. After six months of working together, James and Alec had become the most important importer and exporter of almost anything illegal in Eastern Europe.

Through the months working together, Alec kept a close eye on his lover. Always check and rechecking to make sure James was safe and with him. Xenia became frustrated with Alec’s hovering, but James didn’t seem to notice. He was living the life of criminal and enjoying himself. They became powerful and feared. He knew this was all he had to live for now.

There was nothing surprising when the invitation came about the unusual sale in Italy. Boris brought the invitation to Alec. The blonde read it and quickly discarded it. James picked it up and read it.

“What’s this?” James asked.

“Lucia Sciarra has gotten involve in high end human trafficking. Mostly for wealthy bastards who want virgins to fuck . . . but also important hostages for ransom.”

Bond remembered Lucia. She was a beautiful woman whom he had saved from two assassins one night in Rome. He read through the list of individuals for sale. One name caught his attention.

“Did you see who she has?”

“No, we don’t deal in slaves.” Alec was concentrating on a spread sheet, ignoring the invitation.

“Look at the last name.” James handed the list back. Alec looked and a surprised expression took over his face.

“How? When could they get to him?”

“I don’t know. I’ve worked with him. He is good . . . very good.” James nodded over to Boris who was absorbed in a computer program. “He would make someone else look like an amateur.”

“You don’t think he would . . .”

“We can’t leave him out there for anyone else to take. He is too fucking important. He is Q.”

“But MI6 would be after anyone who . . .”

“She’s moving him fast. Just imagine all the secrets in his head. We can’t let him fall into the wrong hands. If we can’t keep him ourselves, we can’t let him go to anyone else. He must be returned to London.”

“James, you sound like an agent.” Alec warned.

James sat down next to Alec and leaned in close to whisper.

“And you still react like an agent too. I’ve seen how you avoid working with anyone who has an agenda against the British government. I’ve watch you give up profitable contracts because they endangered England.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Alec said as he tried to see if anyone was listening to their conversation. Sentimentality could lead to compromise and that was too dangerous for someone in their position.

James could see he was not reaching Alec. He changed tactics.

“Alec, this man saved my life. . . . He was a good Quartermaster. He doesn’t need to end up in the hands of someone like Ourumov.”

General Arkady Ourumov had been the sadistic Russian general who had tortured Alec for over three months before the man was able to escape. Alec’s body still held the scars of the man’s beatings eight years later.

“Please, Alec, let me save him.”

“For yourself or for England?” Alec asked again.

“You always claimed I had a pathetic love of country.” James reached over and squeezed Alec’s thigh. “For me. I owe him.”

~Q~

The room was lighted so the bidders’ faces were concealed. The brightest light was directed at the podium where the poor unfortunate slaves stood on as they were being auctioned off. James and Alec sat quietly off to the side. They recognized many of the people there. Leaders of criminal syndicates across the continent. If Interpol happened to raid the building right now, they would have captured some of the most wanted people in world.

When Q was pulled up to the podium, Alec could sense the tension grow in James’ body. Alec looked the young man over. He couldn’t believe this was the Quartermaster. He looked no more than thirty. Major Boothroyd was in his seventies. This boy couldn’t possibly be the Quartermaster.

Lucia Sciarra walked slowly around the podium speaking. “Now, for the highlight of the evening. Ladies and gentlemen, the Quartermaster of MI6. We can all imagine the wonderful secrets this young man can provide for you. With him you will have access to every computer system in the world as well as the operational data for all Western Secret Service agencies. All of this in such a lovely package.”

Alec smiled. The young man was quite lovely. Pale with long lean lines. Dark hair and tight pert arse. Alec wondered if James had ever seen the man naked before. The blonde glanced briefly to the side at his lover. He could see the tension in James’ expression. The slight flex of muscles at the corners of his mouth. As his gaze moved back to the podium, he noticed the growing bulge in James’ trousers. Alec didn’t know if James had seen the man naked before, but apparently James appreciated what he saw now.

“A request has been made for a demonstration.” Lucia said as she smiled.

Alec and James watched as a guard approached with the riding crop. The woman took it and moved behind Q’s back. Alec reached over and rested his hand on James’ forearm. The sound of the whip slapping into the pale flesh made James’ muscles tense. Alec worried James would do something reckless. The second strike was as loud as the first. Alec could see the young man flinch but he didn’t cry out. The pale skin immediately marked with a bright red streak. Even through the brutality of the scene, Alec appreciated the beautiful young man and his strength.

“The opening bid will be seven hundred and fifty thousand Euros.”

Alec picked up the tablet and watched as the numbers climbed. Several people wanted Q. Mostly Kristatos and Largo. He watched as the two men fought over the young man. He waited. Alec could feel James becoming anxious and impatient.

Alec watched and determined what the next bid would be. The bids were climbing by two hundred thousand Euros at a bid. He waited till there was less than thirty seconds and then he made his bid. He made sure he bid higher than the expected two hundred thousand increase. The other two men paused for a moment. Thrown off balance by the change in bidding. Then it was over. Q was sold. Alec and James had bought him.

Alec turned and looked at his lover. He could see the relief in James’ eyes. He wondered if he had made a terrible mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments so far have been so encouraging, Thank you. I hope I haven't lost anyone because of this chapter.


	3. Knowing Your Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q wakes up with his new owners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has been very helpful with your comments. Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Knowing Your Place

When Q woke up he spent several moments piecing together the information he had. He remembered the auction. He remembered Lucia Sciarra’s threat that his ‘owners’ would kill him within a week. But as he woke up, the situation didn’t seem as dire as she had said before he was drugged again. Q woke in a large soft bed with luxurious cream colored bedding. The pillows were plump and the smelled of lavender.

Q noticed immediately he was untied, and instead of naked, he was wearing pajama bottoms. He reached for his glasses and slipped them on. The room was tastefully decorated. Creams and golds with polished wood. There was a sitting area with a cream colored sofa and overstuffed chairs. A small round table was against the wall with two dining room chairs on either side. A painting was on the opposite wall from the bed. Q smiled; it was a copy of Turner’s ‘The Fighting Tremaine.’

In the background there was the low hum of engines. Q panicked for a moment thinking he was on a plane, but the pitch of the engines was too low and the room was too large to be on a plane. There was a slight sway to Q’s stomach and he realized he was on a boat. A very expensive boat, based on the furnishings in the stateroom.

Q sat up and he heard the movement of something metal sliding against metal. He felt a tug at his neck. He turned and saw the bright shine of a brass chain. Small in diameter. It was attached to a ring in the corner of the bed. His hand followed the chain to the other end that was attached to a soft leather collar around the young man’s neck. Q was chained to the bed. Leashed like a pet. His fingers moved rapidly over the smooth leather collar till he found the buckle. There was small lock holding the collar closed. A tumbler lock. Q would not be able to pick it and without a mirror, he would be unable to see the numbers to deduce the combination.

He heard the door open and a tall blonde man stepped into the stateroom carrying a tray of food.

“Good, you’re awake.” The man said with a Northern accent.

Q thought he should know this man. He seem familiar to him. The blonde was broad shouldered tapering down to a trim waist. He wore a black turtle neck shirt and tight black trousers. His hands were strong looking and scarred. He set the tray of food down and turned to look at Q.

“How do you feel?”

“How long have I been out?” Q asked, ignoring the laughing green eyes. The stranger was handsome; a tan face with a sharp angled jawline. The man’s smile was reminiscent of a sneer.

“Ten hours. We left the Naples’s harbor eight hours ago.” He picked up a cup and walked over to Q. He held it out. The young man could smell the tea. It made his mouth water. “James said Earl Grey was your favorite.”

It had been several days since Q had eaten. His stomach growled at the scent of the tea, but his survival instincts told him not to trust anything the man offered to him to eat. Then the conversation replayed in Q’s head. _‘James said . . .’_ Q looked up at the blonde again.

“James?! James Bond?! Is he here?!”

“Yes, he is dealing with a problem in our communication’s room. Making arrangements for our arrival. He will be here shortly.”

Q looked the man over again. The blonde hair and build and arrogant smile. Q had read Bond’s file several times. He had become infatuated with the James Bond, and wanted to learn everything he could about the man.

“You’re Alec Trevelyan, correct? . . . They claimed you were dead . . . The report said General Ourumov killed you.”

The blonde smiled again.

“He tried to but failed.” Alec held the cup out to Q again. “Are you going to take this?”

Q took the cup and held it close to his face, breathing in deeply the heavenly scent of fresh tea. He slowly drank the hot liquid savoring the taste. After a few sips, Q looked back up at the man.

“You’re Janus. I know very little about you other than you are a weapon’s dealer.”

“Weapons, drugs, illegal imports. James and I have diversified.” Alec said as he sat down.

“James and you? Where is Dr. Swann?”

“Was that her name? James never told me.” Alec removed the cover off the plate of scrambled eggs and toast. “Are you hungry?”

Q’s stomach growled again at the smell of food. He went to stand, then remembered the collar.

“Are you going to remove this?” He pointed to his neck.

Alec smiled. “No, I paid a great deal of money for you. I plan on keeping my pet contained.”

“I am not a pet.”

“You most certainly are. Now, either you are hungry or you are not.” Alec’s cold smile returned.

“What does Bond say I am?” Q’s insides were beginning to twist.

“He is happy I saved you. He denies me nothing.”

Q slowly stood and started to walk to the table. The brass chain played out and stopped Q before he could reach the chair.

“I can’t sit down.”

“No, but you can kneel in front of me.” A small patronizing laugh escaped Alec’s lips.

Q glared at the man. He would have refused but he need to eat something. He could feel himself becoming dizzy from lack of food. His knees folded and Q knelt down quickly before Alec. The man sighed as he looked Q over.

Alec picked up a fork and took a small portion of eggs up. He held the fork out where Q could reach the food. Watching as the young man opened his mouth and slipped his lips over the tines of the fork. Sliding the food off. The eggs were perfectly cooked and tasted delicious. Unconsciously, Q tried to edge forward on his knees, closer to the table; but the collar held him back. Alec took up another fork full of eggs for the young man to eat.

“James said you were the best Quartermaster he ever had.” Q hummed as Alec started speaking to him. “He didn’t tell me how lovely you were.” Q’s eyes flashed up at the man. Alec spread some butter on the toast and scooped a portion of eggs on the toast point. He held it out to Q with his own fingers. Q leaned forward and bit into the toast. His lips brushing over Alec’s fingers. A surge of pleasure pulsed though Alec’s body. He watched as Q slowly chewed the food and swallowed. The protrusion of his Adam’s apple bobbing as he did.

“You fit James’ type.” Alec said.

Q took a sip of tea. “I didn’t know Bond had a type.”

Alec held out the toast and Q took another bite. “Well, not really a type, but a preference . . . Dark wavy hair and pale skin. . . Thin and innocent looking . . . intelligent.”

“I don’t believe Bond would consider me his . . . preference. He never regarded me as anything other than a means to an end.” Q said as he tried to lean forward, silently asking for another bite.

Alec held out the last bite of toast. Q took the whole offering into his mouth. His lips brushing against Alec’s fingers. Instead of pulling back, Alec dragged his thumb over Q’s lower lip.

“Dark plump lips.” Alec watched as pink blush colored Q’s cheeks. Alec’s smile grew. “And with green eyes. I’m surprised he never took you over your desk.”

“Bond’s only comment on my appearance was that I had spots.” Q leaned back on to his heels. The young man could feel his skin burning with embarrassment. “I think you have overestimated my value to Mister Bond.” Q stood up and moved back away from Alec.

“Maybe you have under estimated.”

Q could feel the sudden surge of his heart beat. “Bond left England with Dr. Madeleine Swann.”

“And he left her in Africa months ago.” Alec stood and took a step towards Q. The young man took a step back. “I never over estimate the value of things. I know exactly what something . . . or someone is worth. You are not worth 3.8 million Euros, but James is. He is worth even more than that. James wanted to return you to England but you and I know that will not happen. You will be ours. James and mine.”

“I won’t be able to help you. Within twenty-four hours of my kidnapping, every entrance code and command I know has been changed. Anything I had access to has been shut down to me.” Q also knew if he was returned to MI6, he would be interrogated extensively to determine how much information he had betrayed. He would never be trusted again. He might end up in Belmarsh Prison as a traitor.

“I assure you, there is nothing you could tell James or me about MI6 we don’t already know. You’re value is in opening closed doors and keeping James and I happy.”

Q blinked several times. He felt dizzy. He sat down suddenly on the edge of the bed, bouncing slightly on the mattress. This had to be a drug induced dream. It couldn’t be happening. Q knew how he felt about James. He loved him. But Q never presumed the man would care to return the feelings. That James even noticed him as anything more than a coworker. Now, Alec Trevelyan was telling him, James wanted Q. He wanted him there both personally as well as professionally. Q could have what he wanted. He just need to take on the persona of pet.

The door opened and James stepped into the room. His glance moved back and forth between Alec and Q. Both of the other men were staring at him.

“Is everything alright?” James asked.

“I was just explaining to your new pet his responsibilities.”

Q felt his pulse begin to race faster.

“Alec, I’ve told you, Q can be much more than that. He is brilliant. With his help we can . . .”

“YES!” Q said.

James and Alec turned to look at the man. Q’s eyes were bright and burning with excitement. Alec smiled and took a step towards the young man, but James grabbed his forearm and held Alec back.

“No . . . Q, you don’t need to do this . . . I’ll take you back to London. You don’t have join us and become a criminal. You don’t have to go into hiding with us.”

“But, I want too.” Q failed to not sound like an eager child.

James stood silently watching his Quartermaster as Q stared up at him. Alec finally broke the silence.

“Take him into the bathroom and get him cleaned up. He hasn’t bathed in days.” Alec stepped forward and removed the chain from the collar. “Keep an eye on him. Don’t let him out of your sight.”

James sighed and rolled his eyes. “I doubt Q is about to jump ship in the middle of the Mediterranean.”

Q stood and James took him by the upper arm and led him into the bathroom. It was a small room given it was on a ship. Just a lavatory, a toilet and a shower. There was a shelf with several fluffy towels. James pulled one down and tossed it to Q. James closed the door and leaned against the counter, his arms crossed over his chest.

“I don’t care what you think, or what Alec has said. We can take you back to London.”

Q leaned against the counter mirroring James’ position.

“Do you want me to go back?”

“It’s not important what I want, it is . . . what you need.” James said quietly.

“There’s really nothing for me to return to. The double ‘O’ program was shut down by the Foreign Ministry. I have to work under an oversight committee from Whitehall. They don’t even understand half the things I talk about. Mallory is struggling to keep MI6 even running now.”

“All the more reason for you to return. You are needed.”

“You are too.” Q said turning his head slight to see the man’s expression in his peripheral view. “Where is Madeleine?”

“Freetown, last time I saw her. She . . . she sent me away.”

“Why?” Q turned to look at James.

“She didn’t want me.”

“So you sought out your old lover thinking he would be the only one who would want you?”

“I sought him out so he would kill me. The reunion didn’t work out as I expected.” James said sarcastically.

Q could see James didn’t want to talk about Alec or Madeleine. He reached into the shower and turned the water on. The room started to warm as the moist air filled the confined space.

“You were the last person who ever really needed me, James.”

The blonde turned and looked over at Q. It was the first time he could remember the young man calling him James.

“We . . . we all needed you, Q.” His voice softened. “You are very gifted. You are special. Unique.”

“I . . . I wanted to be special . . . for you.” Q could feel his chest tighten. “I don’t want to go back. I can’t go back. Not . . . without you.”

James watched as the young man shifted awkwardly. Q was staring at the opposite wall, instead of looking at the older man. His long fingers played with a loose thread on the pajamas.

“Get in the shower, Q.” James’ voice was flat without emotion.

Q twisted away from the man and pulled the pajamas down over his hips. Letting them slip to the floor and stepping out of the. Before Q stepped into the shower he said.

“You could join me.”

He waited to hear James’ response. All he heard was the door opening and closing. Q looked over his shoulder and saw he was alone in the room. James had left. Q stepped into the shower, pulling the glass door close behind him. He rested his head on his folded arm against the white tile. The sound of the rushing water covering up his sobs.

~Q~

Q stepped out of the shower and went to the sink. He looked himself over in the mirror. After four days, a sparse beard had started to grow over his pale cheeks. Opening a drawer he found a straight razor and a mug with shaving soap. He lathered up his face and began shaving the dark hair from his face. That’s when he heard the first moan.

It was deep and very male. Q paused the razor millimeters from his skin. The room was silent and still. He went to drag the blade down and then he heard another deep groan.

“Fuck, Yes.”

Q could not tell whose voice it was. James’ or Alec’s. Q licked his lips and went back to his shaving. He forced himself to not think about what was going on in the other room. As he dragged the blade one last time down the side of his face, he heard the voice again.

“James! Fuck, harder!”

Q’s hand slipped. The blade cut his skin right at his jaw line. He hissed as the nick stung with the soap. Q quickly washed his face. Cleaning the remaining soap off and stemming the bleeding. The rhythmic sounds now coming from the other room were clear to hear. Alec’s groans were getting louder and more demanding. James was grunting.

Q bent over the counter, his hands resting palms down on either side of the sink. He could hear the two men engaging in active sex in the other room. The image of James Bond having sex came unbidden to Q’s mind. How many times had he listened to the man’s seduction? How many times had he covertly wished to be receiving James’ attentions? Now he heard the actual act. The sounds made Q light headed. He opened his eyes to see why. His cock was swollen and lifted away from his body.

The sight of his hard member with sounds of James having sex, made Q ache more. He closed his eyes and imagined James over him. Push hard into him. Taking his pleasure while Q took his cock.

The young man licked his lips again and stepped back into the shower. He leaned against the warmed tile wall and imagined James there with him. He imagined James pushing him into the wall as he took him from behind. Being under James’ control; the blonde’s hand wrapped around Q’s cock, stroking it.

He took his own length in his hand and let his long fingers glide up over the gland. He bit his already damaged cheek to keep from moaning out loud. The thought of James’ hands on him. Holding him, using him, filling him. Sounds from the bedroom filled the bathroom. They seemed to echo of the tile walls and intensify around the young man. Alec shouted James’ name as Q heard James groan loudly, too. Q couldn’t hold off his climax. It came hard and took his breath away from him. His release splashing on to the tile wall and slipping down.

Q sagged in the confines of the shower stall. He panted as he felt the quivers of aftershocks move through his body. He used the wet flannel to clean himself up before he wrapped the towel around his waist.

Standing at the closed door, Q was unsure what to do. It was obvious that he had overheard the two men in bed. They knew he was in the other room. He couldn’t hide all day in there. He had to return to the bedroom. He wish he had clothes on. The single towel didn’t give him the sensation of protection being fully dressed would have. He shivered slightly then opened the door. He paused for a moment then went and retrieved the flannel. He warmed it in the sink and went out into the room.

He went to the bed. Alec and James were laying on top of the covers. Both men were naked and dosing as Q approached.

“I thought you might want this.” He held out the flannel.

James smiled and took it. He cleaned the semen from his belly then carefully wiped down Alec’s thighs.

“Get in bed.” James said sleepily.

“What?” Q went to move away, but James grabbed him and pulled him back.

He grabbed Q’s towel and pulled it from his body. Then he pulled the naked man down on the bed between them. Alec reached over and spooned up against Q’s back. His arm snaking over Q’s waist. James moved closer and tangled his legs with the young man. His hand lifted up and cupped Q’s face.

“We discussed it . . . Alec and me . . . you’re not going back. You want to stay, we want you to stay.”

“But I thought . . . you didn’t stay in the shower . . . you didn’t want me.”

“I didn’t know how much I wanted you till I thought I had lost you. I didn’t know you wanted me. Alec convinced me . . . Alec and you. I want you to stay, please.” James said before he leaned in and gently kissed Q’s lips. “We will work everything else out later . . . sleep now.”

James eyes were half lidded as he rested his forehead on the young man’s. Q could feel the soft warm breaths of Alec on his neck. He couldn’t really see any reason to argue with the two men at that moment. He kissed James back and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed and enjoyed.


	4. Coming to Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q finally comes to terms with his new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If a three way is not your thing, just read the first third of the chapter then skip the second part of the chapter. I can't tell you what a relief it has been in the acceptance of this story. Thank you all. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Again, not beta'd so if there are any major mistakes please let me know.

Coming to Terms

Bond woke in the stateroom on their yacht. He could tell by the way the light fell in the room that it was early afternoon. They had slept for only a few hours. He felt warm and comfortable. A slight weight on his right side. He turned to look down at the dark hair resting on his shoulder. The wavy dark curls instead of the pale blonde of his lover. James felt his heart give two sudden beats. This was his new lover. This was Q.

The young man was entangled with James. Their limbs intertwine as Q clung to James’ body. James smiled. His right hand moved from Q’s shoulder and down the expanse of bare skin of the boy’s back. Q’s skin was smooth and warm. Not scared and abused like James’ and Alec’s. The protrusions of bone could be felt under the skin and thin muscles.

James sighed. He didn’t know how much he really wanted this until it was offered to him. A gift to him by both men, Alec and Q. He moved his right hand off Q’s back and onto Alec’s shoulder. The other man lying on his back close to them. James fingers lightly grazed across tan skin and broad shoulders. He wondered how he could ended up with both men in his bed.

Q shifted and sighed softly. He lifted his head and looked lazily into James’ crystal blue eyes.

“Hello,” Q said with a sleepy voice.

“Hello.” James lifted up slightly to lightly brush his lips against the young man’s. He pulled back to see Q’s eyes close and a silly grin come to his face. “You like that?”

“Yes, very much.”

James wrapped his right arm back around Q’s shoulders and held him tight to his body.

“You know . . . you don’t have to . . .”

“Why do you keep trying to talk me out of this? Is there something wrong?”

James paused looking into Q hazel green eyes.

“I don’t want to force you. . . Alec, despite his bravado, never wants to force a partner . . . I want you but I want to be wanted too.”

“I understand James. I’ve wanted you for a long time, I just never thought . . . you never acted like . . . please believe me, I want you . . . both of you.”

“Both of us? You just met Alec.”

“Yes, but . . . he means a great deal to you, therefore he means a great deal to me.” Q twisted to look at the sleeping man. “He is handsome isn’t he?”

“Yes, I think so, but I find you attractive too.”

“He’ll keep us safe. He’ll save us.”

“Yes.”

Q turned back to James. He raised his hand up and slipped his finger under the collar. “This was his idea, correct?” James nodded. “Will he . . . what does he like? Will he hit me?”

James left hand came up and cupped Q’s face. “No, neither of us are into that. It would bring back too many memories. Bad memories. . . . If anything, restraints. He enjoys the sense of power, control. We both do.”

Q remembered Alec feeding him breakfast. The man controlled Q complete then, and Q couldn’t remember being overly upset by it.

“So if I choose to be your pet, you will just chain me up or tie me down.”

James would have thought the statement was an admonishment against Alec and himself, except for the heat and wanton desire he saw in Q’s eyes.

“Would you like be held down? Unable to move, while we take you apart?” James watched as color flooded Q’s face.

“I had to be in control of everything in Q Branch. It would be wonderful to relinquish control for a while. To let someone else take the reins for once.”

James’ hand moved back into Q’s hair. He closed his fist and tugged slightly. Q moaned and closed his eyes.

“I’ve wanted to do that for the longest time now, Q. God, this hair of yours is addictive.” James’ voice was heavy with want.

He pulled Q forward with the hand hold the boy’s hair. Q’s lips were firm and warm, and tasted like wine to James. The blonde drank in the young man. Q’s hands moving over the naked chest of the blonde.

Q felt the warmth of Alec’s breath on his shoulder before he felt the kiss. He turned to look down at the other man. Alec looking up at him through his blonde lashes. His green eyes dark and lustful. Q moaned at the sight and shifted down. The three men moved and pushed until they were in an arrangement to suit everyone’s needs.

Q was laying on his back while the other two were on either side of him. Leaning over the young man and kissing him. James was kissing Q’s mouth while Alec was busy with his neck. Alec’s hands were making long sweeps down Q’s body, mapping out the textures and feel of his new lover.

Q hovered on the edge of panic. This couldn’t be happening to him. Two gorgeous men indulging their desires on his body. The passionate kisses and warm touches. Skin against skin. Breaths shared. Q was trying to maintain control of his body but then James leaned in and whispered into his ear.

“Let go. We will catch you.”

Q’s whole body relaxed. Then he seemed to be floating. The only thing holding him down were the two men. His mind blanked and he could only recognize the sensations they were giving him. All else seemed to slip away and disappear. This was his only world. These two men. His lovers.

“I want to take you, Q . . .” Alec’s voice cut through the heavenly fog Q was under. “Let me have you . . .”

Q moaned, unable to form words. Alec’s voice was deep. A growl. He slipped his finger under the collar and tightened its hold around Q’s neck.

“Please . . . yes,” slipped from Q’s mouth.

He could feel the shift between the men above him. As if the last barrier had dropped and now the flood gates opened allowing an uncontrolled torrent in. Q shivered as he felt awash with the men’s desires.

Alec shifted off Q, as James pulled the young man up onto his side. James grabbed Q’s thigh and dragged it over his own body. Q felt Alec move in behind him. He was trapped between the two men’s bodies. Warm and cocooned between them.

Q felt Alec’s hand move down his side, over his hip. The fingers caressed his skin then moved forward. Q moaned as they teased his scrotum. Alec softly squeezed the velvet sacs and fondled them. Then Alec dragged his dry finger back over Q’s perineum. Q hissed and bucked forward into James’ body. James growled and returned to kissing him.

Q heard the snap of a tube of lubricant being opened. He felt the brush of Alec’s finger across his entrance. James leaned forward and kissed the young man. As his tongue slipped past Q’s lips, Alec’s finger entered Q’s body. The young man moaned. He arched his back, presenting himself to Alec. His whole body shaking from the attention.

“Fuck, James . . . he’s so tight.” Alec voice rumbled behind Q’s shoulder. The blonde laid kisses across the shoulder blade as he slowly opened the young man up.

James lined up his hips with Q and their cocks came into contact with each other. Q bucked forward. His mind short circuiting. He couldn’t decide between rubbing forward into James or pushing back onto Alec’s fingers. Q was panting, his breath captured by James’ kisses.

Q’s eyes tried to focus on something, anything. He finally locked onto James crystal blue eyes. Dark and wanton as they watched Q being taken apart. The young man felt overwhelmed by the intensity of James’ stare. He could read the want and hunger in James’ expression. He wondered if this was how James always looked when he was seducing a mark or if Q was witness to something unique. If this is what James looked like when he was passionate about someone?

As James slipped his lubed hand down between their bodies and wrapped his callous fingers around both of their lengths, Alec removed his fingers. Q moaned as he felt the slow pull on his length. Then he felt the blunt end of Alec’s cock, waiting to push into his body. Q tried to focus. He tried to concentrate on the sensation of being filled, but James’ strokes forced Q’s mind to completely blank. He was being completely taken apart by the two men. He rocked forward into James’ grasp then rocked back onto Alec’s hard cock.

Both men kissed Q repeatedly. His body shivered as his blood stream flooded with need.

“Please . . . I can’t . . .” Q’s words were swallowed by James.

Alec started thrusting harder. His body clinging to Q’s back. James sped up his movements. His eyes focused on the young man between them. Q’s face was in anguished. Trapped halfway between heaven and hell. James could feel Q grow harder in his hand, as Alec grunted behind the man’s back.

“Wait for us, Q.” James whispered into his lips. “Wait . . .”

Q’s hand clung to James’ shoulders. He tried to grab hold of those words. He needed them as an anchor to hold him tight to the world.

James watched Q’s face, amazed by the perfect rapture he saw in the man’s expression. Q’s lips swollen and dark red. The pale features now tinted pink with blush. Q’s mad hair, wild with James’ fingers in it. James could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he watched Alec thrusting into the young man. It was erotic . . . exhilarating . . . James couldn’t believe he was the lover of these two men. He squeezed his hand tighter and rocked his own hips forward. The rub of Q’s length against his own was a sensual pleasure he would never get tired of.

James watched as Alec bit down on Q’s shoulder. The boy threw his head back and shouted their names loudly. James’ hand warmed with Q’s release.

“Fucking hell . . .” Alec gasped and shoved three more times into Q’s body before pulsating deep inside the man.

It was too much and James followed right behind. His own semen coating his hand and pooling together with Q’s in his fist.

The room was full of their panting and heavy breaths. Q’s body shook between the two men. Alec reached over Q’s body and grabbed James’s shoulder. The two blondes lifted up and kissed one another over the other. Q sighed as he watched his two lovers.

Carefully, James untwisted from the other two and went to the bathroom. He returned with warm wet flannel and sat on the edge of the bed, gently cleaned his lovers.

“I change my previous observation,” Alec said into Q’s hair. “You’re fucking worth every penny we spent on you.” He kissed Q’s neck.

Q smiled and leaned back into the other man’s arms. “Wait until you give me a computer.”

“You honestly think we are going to let you out of this bed?” Alec smiled with his eyes closed.

“Yes, we will.” James said as he dropped the flannel on the other towels. He crawled back into bed. “We need to feed him up, Alec.”

“You’re right. I could have cut myself on those hip bones of his.”

Q half-heartedly slapped at Alec’s hand as it caressed down Q’s waist. “If we are going to sleep together, we are going to need a bigger bed.”

Alec pulled Q closer, affording no space between their bodies. “No need, we’ll make room for James.”

The other blonde growled softly and moved in to press up against Q’s front.

“I’ve never felt safer and in more danger simultaneously before in my life.” Q hummed as James returned to kissing him.

“Get used to it, Q. We’re never letting you go.” James smiled as he snaked a hand over to hold Alec close too.

~Q~

As the yacht sailed east, Q spent the next two days in the stateroom, either in bed or on his knees. One or both of his new lovers, feeding him by hand as he knelt before them. He waited for the moment his psyche would finally reject what he was becoming, but it never happened. Between extremely erotic meals and multiple bouts of unbelievable sex, he never started to worry he was losing himself. It surprised the young man how quickly he succumb to the idea of being so submissive. Maybe he always was submissive and never gave into his nature. Maybe that was why he was so drawn to James. So mesmerized by the man.

Q was laying in James’ arms after another late afternoon of sex. Alec was somewhere else on the boat and assured them he would be joining them later.

“Tomorrow we will be going through Dardanelles. I want to have you on the deck in the moonlight.” James said as his hands caressed down Q’s shoulders.

The young man sighed and leaned into the blonde. He rested his head on James’ shoulder and closed his eyes.

“Where are you taking me?”

“To the Black Sea, then Odesa. Xenia will meet us there with our train. Then we will disappear into the Ukraine. We can move freely between numerous countries.”

“A twist on never sleeping in the same place twice?” Q asked, remembering the old proverb.

“Same bed, but different locations.” James smiled into Q’s dark curls.

James was dragging his fingers across the wound in Q’s left hand. The spot where the tracker had been excised.

“What happened? Did Lucia do this?” James asked as Q dosed lightly next to him.

“Oh . . . yes, my tracker. They cut it out of me.” Q could feel the man next to him tense. A slight rush of protectiveness flooding through James body.

“I didn’t know you had a tracker.” He said as he brought Q’s hand up to his lips and kissed the injury.

Strangely, it helped. The annoying pain dissipated after James kissed it away.

“I was betrayed, James.” Q whispered softly. He wasn’t sure he wanted to go down this road with the man.

James shifted in the bed and moved where he look into Q’s eyes. “What do you mean you were betrayed?”

“My tracker. Only four people knew about it. One of them was me. Someone told Lucia about it. She knew it was there. They cut it out of me before I could activate it.”

Q watched as James’ eyes darkened with anger. He remembered James had been betrayed by Vesper Lynd the same way. She had told Le Chiffre about James’ tracker in his arm. Q waited for James to become enraged. He pulled back afraid of what James might do.

The blonde saw Q draw in upon himself. He reached over and cupped Q’s face as gently as he could, but he couldn’t stop the burning rage in his eyes.

“Do you know who?” He asked.

“No, it could have been any of the three.”

“Who?”

“M, Tanner or R.” Q whispered. “But I can’t imagine who. They are all devoted to . . .”

“We’ve all been betrayed by those devoted to us. You, me . . . even Alec.”

“Alec?” Q asked leaning into James’ hand.

“Eight years ago. Ouromov was warned about Alec. He was waiting for him at the safe house. That is how Alec was captured. Ouromov tormented him for three months, telling him he was betrayed by his own agency.”

“Oh, God . . . James, I didn’t know.” Q pulled forward and wrapped his arms around James’ shoulders. “But . . . each time it was . . . it was someone different. I mean, it couldn’t be the same person each time. There’s no connection between the three incidences is there?”

James didn’t say anything. There really was no connection except betrayal. Yes, Tanner was there for all three missions, but Tanner was above reproach. But having said that, so was R and M.

Bond pulled the young man tighter. Someone had told Ouromov about the safe house, and someone had told Vesper about the tracker so she could tell Le Chiffre. And someone had told Lucia about Q’s tracker. It was an incredible coincidence or was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed and enjoyed.


	5. Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Q have a conversation without James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you all enough for the wonderful comments and support. Things will be getting a little more convoluted. Enjoy.

Issues

Q finally came up on deck as the yacht sailed into the narrow passage of the Dardanelles. He wore the pajama bottoms from his first day and borrowed one of James’ t-shirt. The smaller man was engulfed by the soft cotton shirt.

James had chosen to steer the boat through the narrow shipping lanes. The crew was more than competent but the sailor in James demanded he take control. He stood at the wheel, watching out over the dark blue waters as the boat slipped in amongst the other traffic in the waterway. His eyes scanning the area and the other vessels.

Alec and Q stood at the bow near the rail. Q watched the various ships that sailed up and down the famous waterway. Alec stood beside him. Never being too far from the young man’s side. Q could feel the warmth of the man next to him. The evening air had turned cool in November.

“James told me about what happened to you.” Alec said as he leaned closer to Q. Q turned to look up at the man.

“About the betrayal?”

“Yes.” Alec shifted so he could look Q closer in the face. “He thinks somehow all three are related. You, me . . . and him. What do you think?”

It was the first time Alec had asked him his opinion about anything.

“I don’t . . . I can’t see how. There was just too much time between you and Ourumov and me being kidnapped.”

“James said you wanted to look into it. Do some hacking and find out if someone from my past could be here causing this now.”

“I’m very good at what I do. James told you that too, didn’t he?” Alec nodded. Q continued. “If there is a connection, I could find it.”

“And if I tell you not to look . . . what would you do?”

Q cocked his head slightly to the side. He didn’t understand why Alec would ask him not to look.

“But if there’s a chance to find the responsible party . . .”

“There’s no one who is responsible for all of our pain but ourselves. We chose to be agents . . . we chose that work.”

“But . . .”

“No, don’t go digging. If you find even the tiniest thread, James would chase after it. He would leave. There would be suffering and pain. No, don’t go looking.” Alec turned away from the young man.

Q watched him for a moment then turned back and looked out over the water.

“I know, you know.” Q said softly while staring at a cargo ship. The containers stacked high on the ship’s deck.

“What do you think you know?” Alec asked softly. A gentle laugh followed the question.

“I know that you only agreed in sharing me to keep James close.” Q gripped the railing. He hoped Alec wouldn’t throw him overboard.

Alec remained silent but shifted to watch Q from the side.

“You thought James might come after me by himself. You agreed to get involved when you were worry he would do something rash . . .” Q said.

“James is devoted . . .”

“To his friends he is protective but he is devoted to you. I know that.” Q ducked his head. “I’ve cared . . . I’ve loved him for years now. He was the first double ‘O’ I worked with. He is . . . was the best MI6 had. I thought I would never see him again after he left with that woman. I thought I was going to be killed when I was kidnapped. I never thought . . . I wanted to be saved by him. I wanted James to be my knight in a grey wool suit. I never expected to see him again. Not alive. . . . I know how he feels about you. I won’t do anything to change that.”

Alec looked over his shoulder at the bridge and James. He sighed and turned back.

“He cares about you too. . . I . . . we were lovers before I was taken. He meant everything to me. I’ve waited for him. I’ve waited for him for years. When I leaned he was looking for me, I was relieved . . . happy . . . stupid. I found him and I could see how broken he was. How much had happened to him. He was in pain. He wanted to die. . . I couldn’t let him. I was selfish. I had to keep him for myself.” Alec stepped around Q so that he was standing between Q and James. Q turned to look at Alec and he could see James over the man’s shoulder. “We are both in love with him. We are both willing to do anything to keep him safe and happy. I’m asking you, don’t go looking.”

Q looked into Alec’s eyes then up at James as he steered the ship. He nodded his head and turned back to look out over the railing. Q knew it was a long shot to find anything anyway, but it was obvious, Alec knew there was something to find.

~Q~

Tanner walked quickly through the space set aside as the temporary executive branch of MI6 to M’s office. They had just received the noticed that they would taking over the building Denbigh had built as the headquarters for Nine Eyes. The glass and steel tower was on the opposite side of the river from the former site of Vauxhall One. The move to the new building would be in a few weeks and presently staff was starting to pack up the nonessential supplies and equipment.

They had been searching for Q for over a week now. They had been able to trace him to Italy but lost him after that. They would have been more successful in returning their Quartermaster, but it had been over twelve hours before they even knew he was missing. By the time the alarm had been raised, he was already being transferred to the Continent. Forty-eight hours later, Q had been auctioned off and disappeared into the secret world of organized crime.

Tanner rushed passed Eve’s desk, ignoring the woman’s query. He stood by the door to M’s office.

“I need to see him now. This is important and can’t wait.” Tanner snapped at Eve. She depressed the button and the door unlocked.

Tanner quickly opened the door and entered. M looked up from his telephone call with a raised eyebrow.

“Important.” Tanner whispered so the party on the other end of the phone call wouldn’t hear him.

“I need to make this short, minister. I will send you a complete report by the end of the week.” Mallory listened for a moment, then said. “Yes, absolutely. Good bye.”

He hung up the phone and looked quizzically at Tanner. “Is it Q?”

“Something in connection with Q.” Tanner sat down across from his boss. “I believe we have been hacked but I can’t be sure.”

“What do you mean you can’t be sure?

“It was very professional. If I didn’t know better I would say it was Q who hacked us.”

Mallory stared at the other executive. Tanner was worried. Q was his close friend and he had been very upset since the young man’s kidnapping had been reported.

“Alright, what happened?” Mallory listened intently.

“We found a request for personnel files. Roughly two months before Q was kidnapped. It came from the Station P, in Eastern Europe. No one thought too much about it and let the request go through. The Quartermaster’s file was accidently included.”

Mallory opened the file Tanner handed him. He quickly read the report on the twenty personnel files that had been sent. Most were low level individuals within MI6. Not a severe breach of security, but Q’s file was important.

“Who okayed this?”

“Apparently, no one. Q’s file was not in the original request. But it was included in those sent. Someone entered our system and added it to the files sent to Prague.”

Mallory glared at Tanner.

“Was the information about the transmitter in the file?”

“No, sir. That information was ruled top secret and not included.” Tanner said.

“Why wasn’t this found sooner?” Mallory tossed the report on to his desk.

“With the reorganization of the departments, Q was removed from maintaining surveillance over hacks into our system. We are still unable to determine when or who could have done it, but there is a very short list of individuals capable of it.”

“Names.”

“There is an American, we believe he is working in Florida. There is a Russian, the ‘Wolf’. He used to work in Siberia at a satellite monitoring installation. And then there’s ‘Chin-Hae’ from Korea.”

Mallory sat quietly for a moment considering the information.

“Has there been any further information on Q?”

“No, sir. We traced his whereabouts to Naples. He was reportedly auctioned off but we don’t know to who or where they took him. And sir . . . there’s the point about his tracker.” Tanner said hesitantly.

“Yes, any idea why he didn’t activate it.”

“The team searching for him feels he chose not to activate it. That he actually went willingly with his kidnappers.”

“Do you believe that?” Mallory asked with a knot tightened in his stomach. If the Quartermaster went willingly, then he would also be willing to help his captors.

“I was beginning to believe so until we found this.” Tanner paused and pointed to the report. He leaned closer. “Sir, you can’t believe Q is responsible for his own kidnapping. He’s . . . he just can’t be.

Mallory didn’t know what to believe anymore. “Bring me the auctioneer. Maybe they will have something to tell us.”

~Q~

Xenia Onatopp was the prodigy of a former KGB trained assassin. By the tender age of twelve she was already proficient in most firearms as well as knife throwing. She was raised with the knowledge that one day she would be called upon to defend her beloved motherland. But the motherland was gone. At thirteen, she was left afloat with the execution of her beloved teacher. At fourteen she was struggling to find food to eat and a warm place to sleep.

Bratva members took her in when she was fifteen thinking she was make a pretty prostitute. After she had sliced the bollocks off of the first man who approached her, the leader of the group, Vladimir Kuklov, decided her skills could be used elsewhere. She was taught kick boxing and given different firearms to learn. Vladimir encouraged her to learn English and French, as well. Telling her she could be the first woman to hold power within the Russian mafia. By the time she was twenty five, she was fluent in five languages, including Farsi.

She was given orders to kill a foreigner who was making inroads into the weapons sales in Belarus. The man was British of Russian extraction. He was only known as Janus. She tracked him down after two weeks to a house in the country side. She waited till night. Hiding in the trees for hours before she snuck into the darken farmhouse. Silently, she moved through the darkness till she reached the bedroom. She could see the outline of the man under the tattered blankets. She stepped close with her knife drawn ready to plunge it into Janus’ heart. The rush of the kill surged through her body. It was addictive, the sensation of killing. She loved it. The knife slipped silently into the man’s body. The only sound he made was slight sigh as his last breath slipped out of his body. The man’s blood warmed her hand as she twisted the blade sideways to cause the most amount of damage.

When the lights came on, she was stunned. She stood perfectly still in the harsh blaze of the bare lightbulb. The man standing by the light switch had a smile on his face. A sneer. His eyes were rich green and seemed to laughing at her.

“Very well done, Xenia.” The blonde man said in perfect Russian. “I’ve been waiting for you for five days now. You did take your time. But I’m sure Vladimir didn’t mind waiting.”

Xenia looked down to see the man she had just killed. She pulled the blanket back and saw her boss, Vladimir Kuklov. ‘ _How did this happen?’_ she thought. She had left her boss in Minsk two weeks ago. How had he ended up in this bed for her to kill him?

“You have two choices now, Xenia. Join me and help me build our own organization or die here beside your commander.” The blonde said as he pulled out his pistol with the silencer already attached.

“You . . . you are he.” Her Russian accent coming out strong as she spoke to him in English.

“Yes, I am Janus and you are . . .”

She looked back at the dead man on the bed then up at the blonde.

“Your partner.”

That had been seven years ago and she never looked back. It had been a very profitable arrangement. Alec Trevelyan had been a good partner. Honest and ruthless. She had no delusions of her position next to him. When the man came looking for Janus with a gun. She want to kill him outright. Alec insisted on checking up on him first. When her partner learned of the man’s name, she was surprised to see the excitement and fear in Alec’s eyes.

Alec demanded they capture the man. Bring him back with them. The stranger was violent. He wanted to be killed. She watched as Alec cared for the man. Keeping him locked up within Alec’s private compartment on their train. Helping the stranger detox and heal from injuries. She had never seen Alec as compassionate as he was in those first few weeks with the stranger. Feeding him, cleaning him up after he had been sick on himself. Holding the man at night as he screamed out names she didn’t know.

Later when she learned the two were lovers and now the stranger, Bond, would be Alec’s partner and she was relegated to second lieutenant. She was angry. Xenia wondered what she had done or not done to garner Alec’s distrust. She plotted Bond’s death. After six months, she was no longer angry. Bond had help propel Janus from weapons dealer to worldwide criminal syndicate. He was as ruthless as Alec. Dispassionate and removed. With the amount of money they were making, she expected to be able to retire in two years and disappear to a tropical island with as many ‘boy toys’ as she could find.

Then Alec informed her of their plan to buy the Quartermaster. She told him it was a stupid idea. It would bring far too much attention to them from the wrong people. Alec told her it was necessary. Xenia couldn’t understand why but she had learned to trust the man and listen to Bond.

She stood on the docks of the yacht club just outside Odesa wondering if maybe she had trusted them too far.

Her two bosses stepped off the yacht with a skinny dark hair man. He was of an indeterminate age with youthful features and pale skin. Xenia looked the man up and down and decide he was not her type. She preferred blondes with muscular definition. Strong men whom she could enjoy breaking. This waif wasn’t even worth a second look.

“Xenia, this is Q. Q this is Xenia Onatopp. Don’t make her angry.” Alec said with a laughing smile. He nodded to the woman as he stepped off the dock and onto dry land. James followed behind the man.

“He has been causing quite a stir already, boss.” She said as turned away from the three men and head back to black SUV, waiting for them. “Boris received four requests from different groups wanting to have access to the man. And a bid came in from Japan to buy him outright.”

“Word got around fast, but he is not for sale.” James said as he took Q’s arm and led him to the vehicle. “If that many people know then MI6 probably knows we have him.”

“There’s nothing they can do about it.” Alec said as he opened the door of the SUV. He held it open and Q paused and looked up into the man’s face.

“I’m sorry if I have caused any problems.”

“Nothing we weren’t ready to handle, Q. Get in.” Alec waited till Q and James were in the back seat before he closed the door and went to the driver’s seat.

He quickly drove the black vehicle out of the yacht club and onto a paved road. It was just a short drive to the railroad depot where their train was waiting for them. Alec drove the car up the ramp and into the last car on the ominous looking train. The four people got out and as soon as the door was closed on the railcar, the train started moving.

Alec led with Q following him. James stayed right behind Q’s back and Xenia brought up the rear. They stepped from the vehicle car to a barracks car with a small galley and several rooms with bunkbeds in them. Q could see men in there and other men sitting in the galley, playing cards. The next car in the train was a communication car. There were several computer stations and screens with different satellite images.

Q noticed the man sitting at one of the computers. He was as thin as Q with dark unkempt hair. His glasses were broken and he seemed to be fixated on the pen in right hand.

“Boris this is Q.” Alec said as they walked by. “Q, our communication and computer expert. Boris.”

Q nodded to the young man.

“Boris, you will fill Q in about all of our operations tomorrow. He will have ideas on how to improve our security. You will follow his suggestions.” James phrased in such a manner, Boris knew not to argue. The young man looked Q over. Looking at the other computer expert in the oversize t-shirt and pajama bottoms, Q didn’t look terrible threatening.

“You may know me as _Bloody Big Ship_.” Q held out his hand to shake Boris’. The hacker name was famous and Boris’ eyes grew large.

“Noo!” he shouted. “You are infamous!” His accent thick as he spoke in amazement. “I am _Boris the Wolf!”_

Q smiled, “Yes, I’ve heard of you.”

Q could tell it made the other hacker happy to be known. James patted Q on the back and pushed him further down the train. The next car had a lounge area and then a door leading to the bedroom of James and Alec.

“This is our car,” James said as he opened the door to the bedroom. Q paused and looked over at Alec. He turned back to James and stepped in the room.

Alec turned to Xenia. “Check the incoming emails. I want a list of all requests, even the ones for Q’s assistance or purchase.”

“In two hours I want to contact Lucia Sciarra.” James said to Boris. “Have a line open for me.”

Boris nodded and turned to leave. Xenia followed him out of the car. Alec turned back to James and Q.

“What do you want to speak to her for?” Alec asked.

“She knew about Q’s transmitter. I want to know who told her.”

“I thought you want me to look into that?” Q said.

“Don’t you think it would faster to just ask her?” James asked. “We have fond memories together, she will help us.”

Alec smiled. “James, I admit you are a fantastic fuck, but she will probably lie for the sake of lying. Don’t trust her.”

“You have her contact information, correct? I can hack her and find out whom she has been talking to.” Q smiled as he stepped towards the computer car.

Alec grabbed the young man and pulled him back. “Later. I have plans right now.”

James watched as Alec slipped his finger under Q’s collar and twisted it slightly, tightening its hold around the young man’s neck. Q’s eyes grew large as he leaned into the blonde. His tongue darted out and ran over his full bottom lip.

“Come . . .” Alec growled and Q seemed to slump into the other man’s body.

James could feel himself get hard just watching the two men. He followed his two lovers into the bedroom. As soon as they were in the bedroom, Alec ordered Q to remove his clothes.

“You’ve been dressed too long. Take them off.”

James wondered for a moment if this was a bad idea. They need to start discovering who was setting them up and not waste time with this. Then he saw Q’s naked body and decide everything else could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, things are getting interested. I hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Life Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q is adjusting to two lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut in this chapter. If not your thing skip the last third of the chapter. Thanks again for the wonderful comments and encouragement. You all are great.

Life Continues

Q struggled up to his feet as he climbed out of the bed. He stumbled into the bathroom and turned on the light. Looking at his body in the mirror, the young man saw the marks left behind by his lovers. Bites and bruises. Each had taken him twice during the night. He was shaky of his feet. His body ached. Especially his arse. He wondered how he was going to sit at computer station in the next car after the evening he just had.

He turned on the water in the shower and climbed into the warm water. It felt good to have the spray of hot water cover his body. It washed away the remains of their release from his legs and torso. He wanted to just stand there for an hour, but he didn’t know how much water the train actually carried. There were other men who wanted to bathe and food to be cook. He decided to make it a quick shower.

He wrapped the towel around his hips and finished cleaning up in the bathroom. When he returned to the bedroom, James was sitting on the bed holding a mug of tea for the man.

“How do you feel?” James asked as he watched Q wobble into the room.

“Like I’m the play thing for two very aggressive lovers.”

Q eased himself down on the edge of the bed. He took a slow sip of the hot tea and sighed. The young man watched to see if there was a shift in James’ expression. A slight hesitant look of guilt only remained for a second. Then James’ emotionless face returned.

“We didn’t hear you complaining.” James looked the young man over. He could see the bruises and bite marks. A tinge of guilt slipped through the man’s lust again. “Do you want us to return you to England?”

“No.” Q said quickly. He really didn’t want to go back, but he had no idea what he was doing here with these two. “I’m . . . I’m just sore from last night. Alec took me right after you. I wasn’t . . . sorry, no please don’t send me back.”

James reached up and dragged his fingers through Q’s wet hair.

“Good, I don’t think Alec would let you go now . . . and I’ve . . . I’ve become addicted to you, too.” He tightened his grasp of Q’s hair.

Q tipped his head back and into the pull.

“Did you always find me . . . appealing?”

James lightened his hold and leaned forward for a brief kiss. “Your lips are quite remarkable, did you know that?” Q shook his head no. “I think I always found you . . . attractive, but I didn’t think you would return my attentions. Besides, overt flirting with one’s executive is not wise in MI6. I could tease Moneypenny all I wanted but you . . . you were off limits.”

“But you did flirt with me. I thought you were flirting. I mean, it’s normal for you. You did it with everyone.”

“Not as much as with others. Maybe when I hold myself back, it’s because it is more than just flirting to me.” James smiled. His hand smooth down Q’s unruly curls.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Why did you leave with . . . with her.”

“I thought it was my last chance at redemption. You know White was the one who put Vesper in my path. Maybe . . . maybe I thought it was karma it would be his daughter who saved my soul.”

“But she didn’t.”

“No, so I sought out the one person who would finally corrupt me beyond any hope. . . Alec . . . He would help me let go of my conscience and be free of any guilt. I am now what I was trained to be. A killer without remorse.”

Q blinked. Then leaned forward and rested his forehead against James’. “No, I won’t believe it. You are not. You’re James Bond. You save people. You saved . . . you saved me.”

James’ arms wrapped around Q’s body and pulled the younger man closer.

“Do you honestly feel that way after we fucked you blue last night?” James asked in a hushed whisper. “After we’ve treated you the way we’ve treated you?”

Q could hear the doubt and self-incrimination creeping into the man’s voice. He didn’t know if James was asking for forgiveness for what was happening to Q or to himself.

“I don’t believe either you or Alec need to apologize to me for anything.” Q said trying to regain his Quartermaster strength. “I am fully capable of making my own decisions and if I choose to be here then I am here. If I choose to leave, I will leave.”

Bond leaned back and Q’s could see the bright light in James’ eyes. The warm intense stare that captivated Q the first time they met.

“Q you are a fool for believing there is anything noble left in me . . . but thank you.”

Q leaned back further and took another sip of his tea. James had worried him and he didn’t know what to make of it. If they had been back a MI6 and this had been a mission, they Q could bully him, or berate him into action. _‘Put your back into it, Bond’_ but this was no longer England. And they were no longer Quartermaster and agent. The dynamics of their relationship had changed dramatically. Q almost felt as if he was drowning.

“Clothes?” He asked hoping to change the mood. “I can’t wonder around the train naked like I did on the boat.”

“I don’t know why not, other than Boris might be offended. Xenia would be more likely to find you more acceptable.” Q raised an eyebrow at that statement. “Be careful of her. She enjoys hurting men.”

Q swallowed audibly. Then nodded. James stood and went to cupboard. He pulled out some dark colored jeans and a black jersey.

“Here, this might fit you. There’s a belt in the cupboard too. I’ll be waiting in the communication car for you. Hurry up.” James tossed the clothes on the bed.

Q smiled and quickly stood up. His body openly complained about the sudden movement.

“Do you think maybe I could have some Paracetamol?” Q groaned as he tipped over catching himself on the bed.

“You don’t have to leave the bedroom. You can stay and rest.”

“I think if I do, Alec might come looking for me.”

James smiled. “If he doesn’t, I will.”

Q stood up straight and held the clothes in his hand. “Just let me recover from last night and then I’ll let you each have as much fun as you like.” He smiled.

James eyes darkened with want as he watched the young man for a moment. He knew he need to leave Q alone but his body was wanting to feel the young man’s skin again. His arms wanted to wrap around the warmth of Q’s body. He hummed softly and deeply. Later. Later he would indulge. Now Q needed to find out who was out to get them.

~Q~

The interrogation rooms under the new headquarters of MI6 were painted complete black. The walls, the floors, even the furniture were flat black so as not to reflect any light. Four small cameras were hidden in the shadows of the room. They recorded the person being questioned from four different angles; one from either side, one from directly in front, and one at a high left angle that would include the interrogator as well as the subject. The rooms were designed to be claustrophobic and intimidating. The head of MI6 interrogation department, Kurt Anderson, was even more intimidating.

Lucia Sciarra sat in the hard metal chair. Her hands were handcuffed to the ring in the table top. A black cloth bag covered her head. The shoulder of her suit jacket was torn. They had removed her jewelry and her shoes. Her expensive silk stockings were torn, exposing her bare white skin.

She had been captured in Paris and bought to London by a secured carrier. They had not been gentle with her. Her thin wrists were bruised from the handcuffs. Her knees had been scraped and when the blood dried, it adhered her stockings to the cuts.

She heard the door open and the sound of two sets of footsteps enter the room. She waited till she could tell at least one of the visitors had sat down. The black hood was ripped from her head and she blinked at the bright light shining in her face.

“Is this really necessary?” Lucia asked. She licked her chapped lips trying to add bravado to her voice.

“Yes.” The man across from her said. He leaned back in his chair and read the report he was holding.

Lucia glanced around the room. Besides the two of them there was one man standing in the corner. He was dressed in black and the shoulder holster was visible.

“Lucia Sciarra. Widow of Anthony Sciarra. Connected to Spectre. Actively involved in human trafficking.” The man read from the file. “Wanted in four countries including Great Britain and Italy.” He looked up at her. “Presently in custody in Great Britain.”

Lucia took in a deep breath. “What do you want?”

“You know exactly what we want. You know exactly who we are looking for.” Anderson said.

“And if you want to see your precious Quartermaster again, you will let me go. Otherwise, the next time you see him will be when his body washes ashore in the Baltic Sea.”

Anderson smiled internally. She was giving information away quickly.

“You had information about him before you took him.” Anderson said instead of asked. He leaned forward in the chair and rested his folded hands on the table.

“No.”

“You were informed about where to find him and how to hide him.”

Lucia didn’t say any more.

“Lucia, you will tell me everything . . . everything you know, before we are done.”

She closed her eyes. She wondered who was more dangerous. The man who gave her the information or the man sitting in front of her now.

~Q~

James sat in the recliner in the parlor on the railcar. It was the private lounge used by Alec and himself. And now Q. He glanced down to see Q sitting at his left side on the floor. A pile of pillows around the young man made a comfortable nest for Q to sit in. The young man’s head rested against James’ left thigh. He wondered if Q had always been this submissive, or if the stress of the kidnapping and the auction had somehow altered the man’s psyche.

James fingers gently dragged through the dark curls. Q hummed softly. James could hear the clicking of the Q’s keyboard. He was typing on the laptop Bond had gotten for him. Q was still insisting on working even though Bond had told him to not get involved in Janus’ criminal activities. So far the young man had found four faster routes for shipments across international borders and was working on improving the firewalls of their own network.

James held a book in his right hand as his left slowly petted Q’s hair. It was almost a romantic scene except for the leather collar still locked around Q’s neck. Alec had refused to remove it. James could tell that despite what Alec had said, he still did not trust Q to stay. James could see Alec was watching them from his chair a few feet away.

There was a soft bing that notified Q of incoming message. He opened a file and read the content. James felt the young man tense under his palm.

“What is it?” James asked.

“Lucia Sciarra has been picked up by MI6. She is being questioned right now.” Q said as he straightened his back. “She won’t tell them you have me will she?”

“It wouldn’t matter if they knew anyway, Q.” Alec said. “They can’t find us to stop us.”

Q twisted to sit closer to Bond, resting his cheek back down on James’ leg.

“Have you found out who betrayed you yet?” James asked as he dragged his fingers through Q’s soft hair again.

Q paused in his typing. Alec could see the young man bite his lower lip.

“No, I haven’t found a thing.” Q said in a half voice. “I don’t think there is anything to find. We may never know who betrayed me.”

James could feel the slight shiver rush through Q’s body.

“Come here.”

Both men looked up at Alec who sat in his chair. His hand was beckoning to Q. James let his fingers drop from Q’s hair, but the young man didn’t move until James tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

Q closed his laptop and crawled the few steps over to Alec. The older man opened his legs and let Q slip between his knees. He pulled the young man up onto his knees and cupped the pale face with his palms. James watch as the light shifted in Alec’s eyes. A silent conversation was taking place between his two lovers. A clandestine dialogue, that he was not privy too. Alec dragged his thumb across Q’s face and smiled.

“I want to watch the two of you tonight.” Alec said darkly. “I want to watch as James take you.”

James could see Q shiver again. Q leaned up on his knees and kissed Alec. The blonde didn’t let go of Q’s face, but he turned to look at James.

“You want to give me a show tonight, James?” Alec asked.

James licked his lips and nodded. He stood and walked over to Q. He helped the young man up and guided him into the bedroom. Alec followed close behind them.

~Q~

Q was standing naked in front of James. He was shivering as he looked into James’ crystal blue eyes.

“It’s just the two of us.” James whispered into Q’s lips as he leaned forward.

Q glanced over his shoulder at Alec sitting in the chair opposite them. James could feel the young man tense. The blonde grabbed Q’s wrists and pinned them together at the small of his back.

“Close your eyes.” James said. He waited till Q complied, then he leaned in again and started kissing the young man’s neck. James could feel Q start to relax. He kissed over Q’s jaw, moving back over the man’s face till he was brushing his lips over the shell of Q’s ear. “Tell me you name . . . your real name . . . just whisper it.”

“Andrew.” Q said so soft, it was almost nothing more than a breath. James hummed and lightly tugged on the lobe of Q’s ear.

“Andrew, you are the most remarkable person I know. So brilliant . . . so beautiful . . . I can’t think when you are close to me.” James could feel Q lean forward to collapse into Bond’s body. A warm shiver moved through the young man’s body.

James wrapped his free arm around Q’s waist. He pushed Q towards the bed while still keeping him close to his own body.

James let go of Q’s wrist and the young man felt lost as if he was falling. He quickly wrapped his hands around James’ shoulders. Gripping tight to hold on. James’ arm was still wrapped around the boy’s waist as he was directed to lay down. James quickly covered Q’s as the soft bed met their bodies.

James moved his hand from Q’s waist and plunged his fingers back into Q’s hair. Lightly stroking through the dark curls. His tongue taking languid licks and deep tastes of Q’s mouth. The young man moaned as James’ teeth closed lightly over his bottom lip. Q ached up into James’ body, begged for more, demanded more and willed to be taken.

“Andrew, you are wonderful. You taste like heaven.” James whispered into Q’s skin as his lips moved slowly down the young man’s neck.

James started to circle his hips into Q’s. Their groins matched up and rubbed together occasionally. Q started groaning as his hands gripped tighter at James’ shoulders. He spread his legs and James slid down in between his open thighs. Q bent his knees and set his feet flat on the bed. He pushed up into the blonde’s body. Pressing himself into James’ hips.

“Please . . .” Q said behind half lidded eyes. His jade green iris, thin circles around blown pupils.

A dark deep laugh bubbled out of James as he nipped at the young man’s collar bone. James pushed himself up on all fours and hovered over the pliant body under him. His mouth closed over sensitive nipples and he gently sucked. Q moaned and his whole body shook with want. James smiled, his eyes wrinkled with it. He closed his teeth over the tender nub and pulled gently.

“James!” Q shouted. The blonde released his hold and kissed the abused tissue.

He moved further down Q’s body. Warm wet kisses placed on flushed pale skin. He moved down to Q’s left hip bone. His warm breath caressed the young man’s skin. James purposefully avoided touching Q’s weeping cock. He kissed the tender tissue of the inside of the thigh before he sat up straight. James grabbed Q’s legs and twisted. Flipping the young man over onto his stomach. Q yelped as he was spun. His face buried into the pillows.

James pushed Q’s legs apart further, exposing the young man’s most private parts. James bent forward and took a long wet lick up Q’s crack. Q moaned wantonly and pushed back into James.

“Oh, yes . . . please.” The young man heard the deep rolling laughter of Bond again. His body seemed to relax further.

He waited till he felt James’ warm breath over him, then the muscular wet tongue caressed him again. Q’s mind seemed to suddenly blank out. Nothing else existed but this moment and this man. James’ touch, and warmth. His kisses and voice. That was all Q wanted. Just James. Only James.

Q’s body twitched as a deep warmth filled his belly. James’ tongue opened him up and took him apart. Q babbled as he felt the plunge of James’ tongue into him over and over again. It wasn’t enough to make him come but it was so much more than he could handle. He thought electricity had to be playing over his skin. He tingled and throbbed for James.

“Take me . . . I need . . . fuck me, please.”

Q’s eyes were closed but he felt James shifting behind him. He heard the tear of the seal on a condom and the hiss from James as he slipped it on. Q felt James’ hands on his hips. Pulling and pushing the young man into another position. James was kneeling on the bed, facing outward. He pulled Q up and made the young man sit on his lap. Q’s body being opened up as the young man slipped down onto James’ hard full cock.

Q groaned as he felt his body accept the velvet rod. He arched his back and reached his arms behind them to grab James’ hips. His sweaty back slid easily across James’ chest. James’ hands encircled Q’s body and they wandered across the young man’s torso.

They moved together. A momentous slide of heat and tension. Q ached his back more and felt James slide deeper into him. The young man rested his head on the blonde’s shoulder. He turned his head and kissed the sweat from James’ throat.

James tightened his hold and started pumping harder into the man. Q squeezed James’ arse and pulled the blonde tighter into himself. Q closed his eyes and concentrated on the sensation of James sliding inside him.

James’ hand moved down and wrapped around Q’s neglected length. The young man screamed out as his erection was finally give some craved friction. James only had to stroke the young man half a dozen times before Q was coming. His release coating James’ hand as the young man groaned and collapsed forward on to the bed.

James grabbed Q’s hips with both hands and pounded into him violently. Climaxing quickly. His cock pulsating deep inside Q’s body.

Q laid on the bed, panting. He slowly opened his eyes. He looked up from the bed to see Alec still sitting in the chair a few feet away from them. Q blinked and tried to focus on Alec’s eyes. They were no longer the laughing green. Q shivered and turned away. Alec’s eyes were dark and jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed and enjoyed.


	7. Culpability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are beginning to unravel for the three men.

Culpability

Q sat at the computer typing rapidly as Alec and Boris stood behind him. In front of them were two large computer screens hanging on the wall of the train car. One screen showed the layout of a former Russian Army base just outside Kiev. The other had thermal imaging of the weapons depot. There were several heat signatures moving slowly through the black and gray shadows. Two of those shadows were James and Xenia.

“I still do not understand how you have these image.” Boris said as he leaned forward to stare closer at the screen.

“It’s a drone, flying over the area.” Q said as he kept typing.

“A drone? Where did we get a drone?” Alec asked not sure he wanted to know the answer.

“I borrowed it from the Russians.”

Alec was right, didn’t want to know. “How did we borrow a drone?”

“I hacked into the military computer at the base just outside Bila Tserkva. I ordered the launch of a drone and took over its fly by wire command. They still do not know it wasn’t ordered by Moscow. Once they do it will take them more than half an hour to get it back. By then we will be done using it.”

“Excellent!” Boris shouted. He was popping up and down on his toes with excitement.

“Can they trace it to us?” Alec was becoming worried. James had told him Q was good, but he couldn’t be this good.

“No, they didn’t even know they lost contact with it for twenty minutes. I have complete control.” Q leaned forward and cued the microphone. “Bond, fifteen meters to the right of you, is your entrance into the building. There are five un-friendly’s inside. Please be quick.”

The men watched as the six heat signatures moved quickly to the right. They were Xenia, Bond and four of Janus soldiers. The group entered the storage building. Q adjusted the focus and the yellow dots changed into yellow shadowed images of people.

“Bond, a target coming from your left in three . . . two . . . one.”

They watched as James dispatched guard quickly. His knife silencing the man before he even knew they were there. Bond dragged the body behind a crate and hid it from view.

“Bond, the warehouse had only two roving patrols inside. Both are on opposite sides of the building. The weapons we want are in the front left corner of the building. Move now.”

Alec, Boris and Q watched as Bond and Onatopp moved through the warehouse. Xenia went to the left as James went to the right. Each of them had two other men with them. The guards were killed quickly and silently. Then the men watched as the yellow dots converged in the corner of the warehouse. Alec was amazed. James had described how Q would guide him through missions, but until he watched for himself, he could not believe how well the two worked together. Minutes later, Bond and the group were leaving, carrying the crates of surface to air missiles.

“That was bloody amazing, Q.” Alec said as he patted Q on the shoulder. “The fastest and cleanest extraction we’ve ever done.”

Q smiled then cued up the microphone again. “Very well done, Bond.”

“Thank you, Q. Always happy to be of service.”

Q let a smug grin play at the corners of his mouth.

“Bond, we will need to deliver those missiles in Moldova by tomorrow night. Please do not dawdle as usual.”

“I remember Q. Don’t worry, I’m not so old my memory is failing. And I never dawdle, but I could be encouraged to dillydally with someone.”

Q rolled his eyes and clicked the microphone off.

“What will happen to the drone?” Alec asked. Q turned and looked over his shoulder at the man.

“I will crash it and it will appear to be a simple malfunction.”

“Crash the drone now. I don’t want the Russians to get a lock on our location.”

“No, I want to wait till I’m sure they reached the trucks and get out of there.” Q turned back to the computer screen and pulled the focus back. The image changed to a long range view of the compound. None of the other guards seemed to be aware of the trespassers and the thief of the weapons. He waited till the heavy trucks were clear and on their way back to the train, when he typed in a new command the seconds later the screen burst white and then static. “Done.”

“Good. Clean job.” Alec stepped away from Q’s chair. “Boris, monitor the radio chatter and make sure they get back safely. Q come with me. I want to take a shower.”

Q was surprised. Alec had never initiated anything between the two of them without James around. The young man stood, and followed the blonde. He pressed his lips together in a worried expression. There was something in the tone of Alec’s voice that had the young man worried. He repaid the conversations back through his head but he couldn’t place anything directly wrong.

~Q~

The water was hot and splashed down against to the two bodies. Alec was facing Q as the young man slowly dragged the wet flannel down the man’s chest. Q’s eyes followed the trail of suds as they slow descended over the muscled chest and down Alec’s abdomen.

“Turn around . . . let me wash your back.” Q said when he looked up into Alec’s face.

The man’s green eyes were fixed on Q. His face somber and emotionless.

“No, you turn around.” He grabbed Q’s shoulders and twisted the young man abruptly.

Q remembered the look on Alec’s face the night before. Alec had pushed hard and Q had to put his hands out to catch himself from falling. His palms landed flat against the tile wall. Q hissed as the cut on his left hand reopened. A smear of blood trailed down the tiles.

“What happened?” Alec asked as he saw the blood.

“My cut reopened.” Q pulled his hand back from the wall.

Alec grabbed Q’s wrist and studied the injury. It wasn’t bad and he knew it would quit bleeding quickly. Alec took the flannel from Q’s hand and started to slowly wipe it across the man’s shoulders. Q focused on the wall in front of him.

“It should have been stitched. It will take a long time to heal now. You will have a very distinctive scar from it.” Alec’s voice was deep.

Q nodded. “I don’t think Sciarra was terrible concerned about proper first aid.”

“No, she was concentrating on other things.” Alec twisted Q’s wrist as he watched the blood wash away under the spray of water. “I remember when Boothroyd showed me the transmitter. He had just finished building the prototype before I left for the last mission. He told me he wanted a transmitter for the executives that could be activated independently instead of the ones he used the agents. They were constantly on and itched like hell.”

Alec dropped Q’s wrist and returned to washing the man’s back. Q felt an awkward chill move over his skin even though he was under the hot water. There was nothing intimate in Alec’s touch. It was more functional and mechanical.

“You knew Major Boothroyd?”

“Yes, he was a cagey old man. Loved his gadgets. Drove James and me crazy.” Alec smiled at the memory.

Alec pulled Q’s head under the water and soaked his dark curls. He grabbed the bottle of shampoo and poured a dollop into his hand. Then he lathered up Q’s hair. Gently scratching at the young man’s scalp. Q closed his eyes and tried to focus on the gratifying sensation.

“Why are you sharing James with me?”

Alec paused in his movements, then started rubbing Q’s head again.

“What makes you think I’m sharing James with you? I thought we agreed, we were sharing you.”

“We both know that isn’t true.” Q asked as he tipped back into Alec’s body.

“Do we?”

“I know you don’t have sex with me unless James is there too. I know you treat me more as a toy than a lover. You love James but you are willing to share him with me, why?”

Alec was quiet for a moment, then he pulled Q back under the water to rinse his hair. When the shampoo was washed away, he spoke.

“Yes, I love James. He wanted you, so you are here. We share each other. Don’t be jealous.” Alec slapped Q’s arse. The crack of the hand against Q’s bare flesh was loud.

“I’m not jealous . . . I’m just worried . . . for him. I want to know he’s . . . safe.”

Q could feel Alec pause again. He twisted Q around to look at his face.

“Why wouldn’t he be safe?”

“We are a business run on secrets but secrets between us can get us killed, Alec.”

“You care about him deeply.” It sound almost like a question instead of a statement.

“He is very important to me.” Q said as he moved to Alec. “He is important to both of us.”

Alec looked Q carefully in the eyes. “There isn’t anything I would deny him, except . . .” Alec looked down at his hands.

“Except freedom.” Q whispered.

Alec looked up suddenly. “James can leave anytime he wants.” Alec’s Russian accent came through as he growled.

“He can leave, but he can’t leave you.” Q wondered if he had said too much. He tried to deflect Alec’s anger. “And I meant my freedom.”

“You were bought and paid for. You are ours to do with as we want.”

“And if you want . . . you will get rid of me.” Q suddenly felt very cold under the hot water.

Alec didn’t answer Q for several seconds. Then he said, “James wants you around. I see how well you two work together. He was correct. You are a very good Quartermaster. You will stay as one . . . for him.”

Q nodded. He realized he had pushed the Russian too far.

~Q~

Two hours after the trucks had left the weapons depot outside of Kiev, the trucks were driving into the vehicle railway car. Xenia was supervising the unloading of the two crates of missiles when Q and Alec walked in. Alec looked carefully over the crates. Five missiles each, ten missiles in all.

“A hundred thousand for each. One million euros. A good night’s work.” Alec smiled at the woman.

Q looked around the railcar. He didn’t see James.

“Where is Bond?” Q asked. Alec looked up and realized his friend was missing.

“He said he had someone to see. I thought you knew?” Both men shook their heads. “He said it was private meeting and he would be in Dubrovnik in a week.”

“I didn’t fucking know!” Alec shouted.

Xenia subtly rested her hand on the knife she kept close to her in her belt. Alec looked around the car at the other men.

“Did he say anything to you?” Alec barked at them. They shook their heads no. He turned to Q and glared at the man.

“I don’t know anything about him having a private meeting. Could it be for another weapons exchange?” Q asked looking up into Alec’s angry green eyes.

“Did you go looking for a connection? I told not to!” Alec growled.

“I haven’t . . . you told me not to and I didn’t . . . James might . . . he may have decided to go looking himself.”

“Damn him.” Alec stormed off down the side of the car and into the communication car. He was shouting for Boris before he reached the door.

Xenia turned and looked at Q.

“What are you talking about? A connection to what?”

Q ducked his head. “Nothing. It’s nothing to do with you.” He rushed out of the car and after Alec.

~Q~

Tanner was helping his wife slip on her coat. They had had a lovely dinner at their favorite restaurant off Marylebone. They needed to have a night out alone. Tanner had been putting in extra hours searching for the Quartermaster with no luck. After two months, Mallory told him to take a break and spend time with his family; the man gladly took it. He called his wife and told her to meet him at the restaurant. His driver had dropped him off at eight o’clock. Tanner and his wife had an intimate dinner together with a lovely bottle of red wine.

It was eleven when they stepped out on to the pavement in front of the restaurant. The marquees bright lights shone down on them, casting long shadows across the street. Tanner leaned in closed to wife and place a chaste kiss to her cheek.

“What was that for?” Jenna Tanner asked.

“You put up with a lot from me. Just a thank you.” Bill said. “I don’t say thank you enough to you.”

Jenna leaned onto her husband’s side. “Bill, I’m your wife. I know you better than you know yourself. What is wrong?”

“So much has changed at work. So many more things are going to change. I just feel . . . if I didn’t have you at home I would be adrift. Lost.”

She smiled and kissed his mouth. “Come home little lost boy. Let me take care of you.”

Tanner returned her smile. He lifted his arm to signal for a taxi when the gunshot was heard. Tanner grunted and bent forward. He knew immediately he had been shot. Turning quickly, he wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her to the ground. People were running and screaming as a second bullet was shot. It hit Tanner high in the left shoulder. The two people crashed to the pavement. Jenna Tanner crushed under her husband.

The sound of tires squealing on the tarmac as a car rushed away from the scene. People were shouting and screaming. In the distant, Bill Tanner heard a siren. He rolled off his wife and laid still on the cold ground.

“BILL?! BILL, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!” Jenna shouted. She cupped her husband’s face as his blood seeped out over the pavement.

“Jenna?” Tanner’s voice was raspy.

“OH GOD, PLEASE BILL DON’T LEAVE ME!”

“Shhh . . .” he hushed his wife. Bill Tanner was tired. He just wanted to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and encouragement. I am writing up the last two chapters now. I hope you enjoyed this one.


	8. What I’m Willing to Do for Those I Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pieces begin to fall into place

What I’m Willing to Do for Those I Love

They had dropped the weapons off in Chisinau and were heading west to Croatia. Q had spent the past five days trying to track down James’ whereabouts. He had disappeared in the Ukraine and hadn’t reappeared yet anywhere in the world. Q hacked into various Immigration departments to check for the five fake passports that James had access to. He finally found James had returned to England two days after he had left Kiev.

When Q had told Alec about James being in England, he thought the blonde was going to kill him. Alec cursed and threw his glass of vodka across the railcar. The lead crystal tumbler shattering against the metal frame. The blonde grabbed his mobile and dialed a number.

“I know where you are. Don’t do anything stupid. Come back to me.” Alec said into the phone. Obviously speaking to mailbox instead of a live person on the other end of the phone. After Alec hung up, he retreated to the bedroom with a bottle of vodka. Q heard the door lock.

Q wondered why Bond was in England; what was he going to do? Q thought he had a pretty good idea but didn’t dare mention it to Alec. Something Alec had said was eating at Q’s memory. He couldn’t remember what it was, but he knew it was important. The young man returned to the communications car determined to find James. Q studied the CCTV feeds from around MI6 waiting to see a glimpse of his lover. He wondered if James was there betraying Q’s location to his former employers. If James was going to give Q up to them. Or was James there to try and track down information for himself on the person who had given up Q to his kidnappers.

Q sat for hours letting the facial recognition program he designed scan through the video feeds to find James. His heart beat hard every time a face flagged in the system. He had purposefully set the parameters low so as to not pass over the man wearing a disguise. By the second day and the fifteenth man with blonde hair and round face, Q was becoming a nervous wreck.

Another computer announced a hit on news about MI6. Q had established a program that would searched the internet for news regarding MI6, Mallory, Tanner, Moneypenny or the other double ‘O’s. The computer notified Q there had been a hit. He pushed his chair across the floor on its casters. They made a round hollow sound as the wheels rolled across the metal floor. Q opened the email and read the newspaper article.

_“William Tanner, native of London, was shot while leaving the upscale restaurant, Hawthorns, on Marylebone last evening. Tanner, employed by the British government in the Foreign Office, was severely injured. His wife was unharmed in the vicious attack. There are no suspects at this time. If you have any information you are requested to . . .”_

Q couldn’t finish reading the article. He stared at the words as they traveled across his computer screen. ‘ _It couldn’t be true. He couldn’t have done that.’_ Q thought to himself.

Q went back to the other computer and started typing wildly. He found the various CCTV footage from around the restaurant at the time of the shooting. He scanned the faces till he saw his friend’s face coming out of the door of the restaurant. Bill Tanner’s warm and friendly face was smiling. His wife was by his side. Q watched as Bill leaned over and kissed her. The two stood were speaking to each other. Q mentally shouting at Bill to look around himself. Find his shooter, prepare himself to be shot.

Even though Q knew there was going to be a gunshot, it still surprised him. He watched as Bill’s body rocked forward and into Jenna’s. Q watched as the man grabbed his wife and pulled her down with him as he was shot a second time. Q blinked the tears out of his eyes and rewound the video; then played it again. Q watched how Bill’s body twisted and moved with the gun shot. He typed a command into the computer and another video feed pulled up showing the opposite side of the street.

Q scanned the crowds as they were walking down the pavement. He didn’t recognize anyone. Then he saw the flash of the mussel blast. It came from an alley. He fast forwarded the video. A car sped off as people started rushing across the street towards Bill. Q watched carefully as someone step out of the alley and start walking away.

A man of average height wearing a Navy blue pea coat. His short hair was fair in the grainy image. Probably blonde. He tapped up another view of the man as he walked further down the street, away from Bill Tanner, who was bleeding out on the street. There was no doubt. It was James.

~Q~

Mallory was already in the waiting area for the operating room when Moneypenny arrived. He walked pensively around the small room of Queen’s Hospital. He wore jeans and rumbled jersey. His trainers were old and worn. Moneypenny didn’t even recognize her boss when he walked up to her. The coffee in the cup Mallory was carrying was cold. He didn’t noticed. He just kept pacing between the chairs, thinking about the man who was fighting for his life in the other room.

“Sir . . .” Moneypenny tried to get his attention. “Sir, would you like me to get you another cup of coffee.”

Mallory kept walking. He paused and glanced at her. “I’m sorry did you say something?”

“Coffee?”

He looked down at his hand. “No . . . thank you, I have a cup.” He took a sip and hissed at the vile liquid. He went to the trash receptacle and binned the cup then turned back to the young woman. “Do we have any information yet?”

“No sir. I’ve ordered Q branch to go over the CCTV in the area but they reported a problem with the feed.”

Mallory paused to look at her.

“A problem? A disruption in the video?”

“Well, they said the recordings were there then they weren’t. Like someone was scrubbing them.”

Mallory started pacing again. If someone had altered the videos of the CCTV then this wasn’t a random act of violence. There was something more nefarious going on. Someone had intentionally sought out and shot the Chief of Staff.

“All executives are under priority one protection. I want MI6 locked down and full searches of all visitors.”

Eve Moneypenny pulled out her mobile and started typing into it. “Yes, sir.”

“Check with Interpol on any suspicious passports coming through in the last week. Facial recognition on all entrance points.”

“Sir, who are we looking for?”

“The person who wants Tanner dead maybe the same person who wanted Q kidnapped.”

~Q~

Bond made Dover just a few hours after he left London. He decided to use the auto ferry instead of trying to fly out of London through Heathrow or Gatwick. He needed to be alone. He didn’t want people around him staring. It was done. He had made sure there was no turning back now.

Tanner had been his friend. He liked Tanner. The man had covered for Bond on several occasions. But that didn’t matter anymore. He shot the man in cold blood. Bond knew exactly what he was doing. He could never return now. England was no longer opened for him.

The wind across the Channel was cold but he didn’t care. Bond stood alone at the railing watching the grey waves sweep up passed the ship. He cupped his hands and lit the cigarette clenched between his lips. The hot smoke burning as he inhaled.

It was over. He could never return to England. Alec and Q were his only home now. He was a man without a country.

James knew he had been seen by the CCTV. He didn’t even try to elude their cameras. He walked out of that alley bold as brass. MI6 should know by now he was the one who shot Tanner. He needed them to know he had shot Tanner. That Tanner had betrayed Q.

Bond took another deep inhale on the cigarette. He wondered if the smoke would fill the empty places inside him now. The holes created as he walked away from everything he was . . . everything that had been important to him . . . his honor and compassion . . . to become what he was, a killer. He left everything when he finally joined Alec on that train. When Alec pulled the shattered man back together again.

Now that MI6 knew he was the killer of Bill Tanner, Bond could never return to them. He could never leave Alec. And if he couldn’t leave Alec, then Q, Andrew, would never leave him. He would hold tight to the young man.

James tried to convince himself that he sought out Tanner to avenge Q, but the truth of the matter was he was forcing himself to never return to his previous life. Never abandon his lover. Never leave Alec; never be without his warm touch again.

He had killed the man who betrayed Q, but he had also set off a path he could not turn back on. He shot Tanner out of selfish reasons not altruistic. It wasn’t for just Q but for his own burning need to prevent him from returning to MI6. He was free from MI6’s hold on him. He would return to his lovers and never look back.

~Q~

Q spent hours scrubbing the CCTV videos. He erased Bond image everywhere he could find it. He altered timestamps and looped images. He hacked into Immigrations and removed any reference to the false passport Bond had used to access the country. He worked for thirty-six hours straight. He didn’t want to think about what Bond had done, only that he need to protect his agent again. Just like he had for years at MI6.

Alec finally came in and ordered Q to bed for the sleep. Q ignored him and kept working. Alec growled and pulled Q to his feet. Glaring at the man as he demanded to know what was going on.

“I’ve located 007.”

Q’s voice was eerily calm and removed. Alec raised an eyebrow at Q’s use of James’ old code name.

“007?” He let Q go and stepped back.

“Yes, I’m working at bring him back. Please, I need to finish.” Q stepped further away from Alec and returned to the computer.

Alec hovered behind the young man and watched for a few moments as lines of letters and numbers disappear off the computer screen. He could see several different view of streets on the computer screens that were hanging on the wall of the railway car. Alec thought he should know those streets but he couldn’t place them.

Alec remained silent as Q worked onto hour thirty-seven with a break. No food or sleep. Just the computers and the codes. Alec didn’t understand what had happened but he knew Q was doing everything he could to bring James back to them. Alec would not stop the young man.

Another notification came over the computer. Q hesitantly open the tag and read the report.

_“William Tanner, of the Foreign Office, passed away from injuries he obtained after he was shot twice outside a London restaurant. Police have released no information regarding the assailant or motive for the shooting.”_

Q read the article and closed his eyes. His body sagged in the chair. Alec watched as Q started to cry.

“Is it James?” Alec asked from is place hidden in the shadows of the room.

“He is dead.” Q said.

Alec rushed forward and pushed Q out of the way. He quickly read the article on the computer. He read it, then read it again. William Tanner. He remembered that name. An assistant to M when he first started working at MI6.

“Q? Where is James?”

“I don’t know.”

The train was pulling into the woods north of Dubrovnik. It was where they were supposed to pick up James. Alec and Q were still in the communication car when the train slowed and the airbrakes began to whine.

Alec looked up from the computer screen. Q was shaking as he sat in the chair. The blonde still didn’t understand the significance of Tanner’s death, but he was worried about the young man. He grabbed Q by the shoulders and lifted Q up out of the chair. He led him out of the car and into the private lounge car. Alec thought maybe Q was suffering from lack of sleep and food. That he was just having a reaction to extreme fatigue.

Alec shouted for Xenia once he got Q to sit down in one of the soft cushioned chairs. The dark haired Russian came in and looked at the computer geek.

“Get Marco to fix some food for Q . . . and tea, with lots of sugar.” Alec directed the woman. Xenia took one look at Q and hurried off to the barrack car.

Alec was so busy checking over Q, he didn’t notice the train had stopped moving. He was squatting in front of the young man, holding Q’s hands within his own, the engine blew its whistle twice. The railcar surged forward, jostling Alec. He stood up and looked as the door on the end of the car opened.

The blonde hair was dirty and the clothes were wrinkled, but the eyes still were their brilliant crystal blue.

“JAMES!” Alec shouted. Q looked up to see the man standing at the door. “WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?”

“Dealing with things.” James smiled at his two lovers. He took a closer look at Q and could see the red eyes from crying. Q was gaunt. His eyes were sunken in and dark bruise smudged under those eyes. “Q?! What happened?”

The young man stood and marched forcefully over to the blonde. James opened his arms to embrace his young lover. Q clenched his fist and punched James as hard as he could.

“You killed him! Why?! Why Tanner?!” Q’s voice was a harsh whisper. His body shook with anger.

“He was the traitor.” James answered rubbing his jaw.

Q went to punch again. James grabbed Q’s arm and spun the man around. He wrapped his arms around the thin body.

“He wasn’t a traitor!”

“Yes he was . . . he betrayed you.” James said leaned forward to nuzzle Q’s neck.

The young man twisted and fought Bond’s hold.

“It wasn’t Tanner, damn it!”

James closed his eyes. He held the man close, knowing he had avenged his lover.

“It was Tanner who told Lucia about your transmitter. Who else could it be?”

“ALEC!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed and enjoyed.


	9. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec explains why he did it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loved the comments for the last chapter so decided to post this one early. Please enjoy.

The Truth

“It was Tanner who told Lucia about your transmitter. Who else could it be?” James said to the two men.

“ALEC!” Q shouted.

“Q, what the bloody hell are you talking about?!”

“He knew about the tracker! He told Sciarra!”

“How!” James started to argue.

“Boothroyd! Alec was there when Boothroyd developed it and he told Alec how it worked.”

James turned and looked at his blonde lover. He knew . . . he knew in an instant that Q was right. It was Alec.

Alec’s face was flushed with anger. His green eyes were cold and deadly as they stared hatefully at Q. Xenia had come back in with the mug of tea. She saw the look on Alec’s face and immediately dropped the mug and drew her gun. Alec took a step towards Q but James rushed him.

The two men crashed to the floor exchanging punches and hits.

“WHY!? WHY!?” James shouted over and over again. Xenia’s gun barrel wavered between the two men.

The sound of their grunts and punches filled the car.

“STOP IT!” Q shouted.

James rolled them over till he was on top of Alec’s chest. His hands wrapped around the other man’s throat.

“I KILLED MY FRIEND!” James screamed at Alec. “WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO US!?”

Alec brought his knee up and hit James square in the back. James gasped as the air was knocked from his lungs. He lost his grip on Alec’s neck. The other blonde pushed and tossed James off him. The two men rolled apart. James came up on his knees, ready to leap again at Alec. Q rushed forward and wrapped his arms around James. Blocking the man’s attack.

“I DID IT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU.” Alec said as he rolled over on to his back. His voice raspy from the choking. “I had too . . . I love you, James.”

Q loosened his grip on James’ shoulders. He turned to look at Alec as Bond twitched then leaned back onto his heels. They stared at the other man for moment trying to process what was said.

“You love me? . . . You love me, and you kidnapped Q. . . Let him be tortured, because you love me.” James said with a deep graveled voice.

“When you were first here . . . when I was helping you out of the black hole you had fallen into, I held you at night. . . I held you while you screamed from nightmares. . . You called out names . . . M’s, Vesper, mine, and . . . his. You would beg him to save you. To wait for you. You called out for Q. . . Then later . . . when you were healthy again . . . when it wasn’t a nightmare . . . I would listen to talk in your sleep. Whispering his name. I would reach out and touch you. You would be hard. You would moan his name and get an erection. What was I to think? . . . I loved you, James. I needed to keep you here with me. I lost you for eight years.”

“You didn’t lose me, were taken for me.” James whispered.

“Then you came back to me. We were together, but he was there too. Calling you back to London. I couldn’t . . . I couldn’t lose you again. I couldn’t let you return.”

“What did you do?” James asked. He needed to hear the truth from Alec himself. “How did you do it?”

“It was just before that last mission. I came into Q Branch and Boothroyd was all excited. His prototype worked. A self-actuated tracker. He told me, he and M were the only ones who would be fitted with them. I told Lucia the Quartermaster would have one and where to find it.”

“And the rest?” Q asked.

“Boris . . . Boris hacked MI6 and got hold of your personal information. We knew the address of your flat and your work schedule. I told Lucia where to find you and when. She agreed to put you on the auction block but we would win you. The auction was fixed. Ours would be the winning bid. James could save you and keep you as a pet, and I . . . I could keep James.”

The railway car was silent. The four people stared at each other. Q twisted and wrapped his arms around James’ shoulders. Tears were slipping from his eyes and sliding down his cheek.

“I’m sorry,” Q whispered into James’ shirt.

James pushed the young man away and stood. Q was kneeling at the man’s feet. James was looking down at Alec who was still lying on his back on the other side of the rail car.

“Well, you lose.” James said in a cold harsh tone. He reached down and picked Q up off the floor. “Let’s go.”

Alec rolled up onto his feet. “James? . . .”

“Too late Alec. You went too far.” He grabbed Q by the elbow and turned to leave. “Take the fucking collar off him!”

Alec hesitated but he stepped forward and twisted the tumblers on the lock till they clicked open. He slowly unbuckled the collar and gently pulled it away from Q’s neck.

“James everything I did was because . . .”

“Because you are a fucking sick bastard!” James pulled Q closed to him then stepped over to Xenia. “Tell the engine to stop at the next town. We are getting off.”

Xenia lowered her gun and glanced over at Alec. She turned back. “No . . .”

James pushed the woman aside and grabbed the phone that communicated with various cars. He called the engineer.

“Stop at the next cross road!”

Q was standing right behind James.

“What are you going to do? Are you throwing me out?” Q asked.

“We are leaving. You and me . . . we’re getting out.”

“Where are you taking me?” Q started to back up.

“Home.” James grabbed him and started to pull him into the next car.

“This is my home now. Here . . . with both of you.” Q pleaded.

“You want to stay after what he’s done. After kidnapping you and forcing you . . .” The words died in James’ mouth. If Alec had raped Q then he had too.

James wanted to vomit. His lover betrayed him. He’d killed one friend and raped the other. His body was shaking. A cold sweat broke out over the man’s body. He kicked open the door to the barracks car without trying the doorknob. The soldiers inside jumped to their feet ready to attack. They saw the scowl on Bond’s face and a frightened Q being drugged behind him.

James’ eyes fixed on Boris who was sitting at the table with the soldiers. James dragged Q over to the other hacker. With his free hand he pulled Boris to his feet.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Bond shouted at the man.

Boris looked confused. He violently shook his head. Bond didn’t wait for a verbal explanation. He punched the man squarely in the jaw. The smaller hacker crumpled to the floor, wailing as blood gushed from his broken nose. The soldiers stood stock still watching as their boss stepped over the injured man and went into the vehicle car.

The airbrakes on the train hissed as the locomotive slowed. James went to the truck closest to the door. He pushed the begging Q into the passenger seat.

“Open the door and set up the ramps.” James barked instructions to the men who had followed him into the railroad car.

The men glanced at each other but didn’t move. Xenia stepped into the vehicle as James was shouting orders again. The men looked at her and she nodded. The train stopped and James got behind the wheel of the car. The men unlatched the door and dropped the ramp, letting the truck drive out of the back of the car.

James turned sharply and drove down the dirt path beside the railroad tracks. As he drove pass the lounge car, Alec was standing outside. The blonde Russian watched silently as James and Q drove passed him. Neither James nor Alec said anything more.

~Q~

They had driven fifty kilometers when the fuel light had come on. James looked down at the yellow light and cursed.

“The men don’t prep the vehicles until just before a mission.” Q said even though James knew the procedure himself.

“Shut up Q, if you know what is good for you.”

“Well, apparently I don’t . . . where are you taking me?” Q braced himself for a punch too.

“England.” James tightened his grip on the steering wheel. His knuckles turning white.

“You know we can’t make it in a truck. I don’t have a passport, so you can’t throw me onto a plane. If you return . . . you will be arrested for Bill’s murder.”

“I said shut up!” James growled.

“I won’t go back . . . you can’t force me . . . just like you didn’t force me back on the train.”

James took a quick glance at the young man. Q’s face was as calm and neutral as he could manage. Just like it was the first time they met. Q continued.

“I agreed to be with you. Both of you. I wanted to be there and be your lover. How I arrived is immaterial.”

“You were harmed!” James shouted.

“I’m not as fragile as you and Alec wish to believe. I will survive. I want to return to the train.”

“No! He went too far!”

“He loves you, James. How far would you go for those you love?”

Bond glanced sideways again, then back onto the road.

“I think we already know the answer to that.” He kept driving forward, away from the train. “I will take you to the British Consulate in Sarajevo. I’ll drop you off. You can tell them everything. They will get you back to London.”

Q glanced at the road and trees around them. “You know I can’t go back. I will be arrested. It doesn’t matter how I disappeared or why. I will be listed as a security risk and be interrogated. I will probably be tortured. Is that what you want?”

James didn’t say anything. He kept driving.

“James, I want to stay with you. Please.”

“I’m not safe for you . . . it would better for you to be with MI6 and not us . . . I mean me.”

“You and Alec both cared about me.” Q pleaded.

James growled deep. “Apparently that wasn’t true. I cared about you, he . . . he manipulated you . . . us.”

“James, it doesn’t matter how we got together, all that matters is we were happy. I was happy, weren’t you?”

James couldn’t answer the question. For a few short weeks, James was the happiest he had been in his life. He had the two people he cared about most in the world close to him. He was invincible and wanted. His adrenaline addiction was fed and his lust for life was indulged. It was good. Very good. Then he learned it was a façade. It wasn’t real. He took a quick glance at Q.

“You know how I felt. You know what I wanted . . . Alec knew and used it against me.”

Q didn’t say anymore. He just looked out the window at the passing trees. He was cold and wanted to return to the warmth of the train. After several minutes he said.

“Please take me back.”

James took his foot off the gas petal and the truck started to slow.

“I don’t think that is going to be an option now.” James said looking up at the road block in front of them.

~Q~

Xenia watched as Q and James drove off. Her heart was beating wildly. She could not believe her luck. The Englishman had finally left Trevelyan. It could return to how it was before, but better. She quickly walked into the barracks car and picked the stunned Boris up off the floor.

“Send the message now.” She whispered to him.

“Nnn . . . now?” Boris stuttered. He was shaking. Blood was still running down his face. He hated Bond right now, but he was even more terrified about Xenia’s plan.

She pulled out her knife and held the point under his chin. The sharp blade pierced the pale thin skin.

“Notify Ourumov where he can find Bond. Do it! And if you mention anything to Trevelyan, I will gut you from your balls to your throat.” Xenia watched as a drop of blood ran slowly down the silver metal. She smiled at Boris and the young man thought he would faint.

~Q~

Bond slowed the vehicle down until he could make out the uniforms of the soldier. Serbians. James quickly turned the truck to the right and drove it off the tarmac and onto a dirt track into the woods. Within seconds, they are pursued by the soldiers. The crackle of machine gun fire is heard over the roar of the truck engine.

“GET DOWN!” James pushed Q’s shoulder forward and the young man ducks beneath the dashboard.

The glass shattered as bullets crash through the windscreen of the truck. James cursed under his breath, as Q covered his head with his arms. He looked up into the concentrated expression on James’ face.

“Do they know who we are?”

“They can’t, but . . . we can’t take the chance of them finding out who we are. Stay down!”

James quickly turned the truck down another dirt track in the woods. The trees were thick and dark. Hopefully, the soldiers were far enough behind to have missed the turn. The truck bounced over rocks and ruts in the narrow road. Q hit his head against the door as the truck swerved again to the left.

Suddenly, the truck sputtered and lurched. It coughed once more then died.

“Damn it!” James shouted.

“We’re out of petrol?” Q asked as he lifts his head.

“GET OUT!” James shouted as he grabbed the gun from his shoulder holster.

He jumped out the door and ran around to the back of the truck. Q quickly joined him. They looked up to see the soldiers’ vehicle make the last corner and was heading straight at them.

James grabbed Q and pulled him around the front of the truck. The both squatted down.

“Run that way. Back towards the road. Go west. Stay in the woods. Don’t be seen . . . I’ll find you.” James pushed Q towards the woods.

“No, we go together!”

“We don’t have time for this, Q. GO!” James checked the magazine on his gun. “I’ll be behind you!”

Q took off running. The soldier fired at him, but James stood and opened fire. He killed the soldier with the machine gun shooting at Q. Q dived forward and into the brush. He came up on his feet and started dodging trees as he ran through the thick woods. He heard more gun fire behind him but he kept running.

After several minutes, he heard nothing but the sound of his own feet crashing through the brush and his heavy breathing. He stopped and leaned his back against a tree. Carefully he looked over his shoulder, expecting to see Bond running behind him. Bond with his gun out and his face emotional less. Q waited. Nothing. He waited longer. No sounds, not even birds.

Q turned and looked forward. He could see the road but there is no traffic on it. He couldn’t hear the soldiers or Bond. He started to walk slowly west about twenty feet inside the line of tall trees. There he can see any cars traveling up or down the road; but he can also duck down quickly and be hidden from them.

Q’s stomach was twitching. He knew Bond should have reached him by now. He wondered if he was going in the wrong direction. He turned and looked over his shoulder again. Looking for the blonde to come busting out of the trees and into him. It doesn’t happen. He walked further, then looked again.

Q decided to turn back and go the truck, when he heard the low pitch sound of a diesel engine. Q squatted in the tall grass and peered out at the road. An army truck with a canvas cover was coming down the road at him. The driver was down shifting the gears as the truck started to climb a hill. Q ducked lower in the grass, lying flat on his belly on the moist ground. The truck sped past him. Q looked up to see the soldiers in the back of the truck. Sitting between two of them was James. He was captured.

Q watched as the truck drove down the road and out of sight. He was alone in the woods. He rolled over onto his back and looked up at the blue November sky. The sound of the birds return, but Q didn’t notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And things are going to get worse before they get better. I'm thinking of a smutty epilog now. Comment welcomed and enjoyed.


	10. Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q tries to help Bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed.

Crossroads

Xenia waited in the lounge as she listened to the destruction taking place in the other room. After James and Q left, Alec had locked himself in their bedroom. Xenia could hear the crashing of furniture and breaking of glass. She wondered if she should intervene but decided against it. She was going to be playing the long game to achieve her goals.

For a brief moment she wondered if Alec was going to use his gun on himself. She really didn’t want that to happen but if it did, so be it. She would just take over the organization faster. It would be a messy take over. Several others believing they had as much right to the Janus syndicate as she did. Outside forces might try to muscle in, but Xenia knew she could hold off any major threat to her mob.

Xenia smiled to herself. She could be the first woman to have real and unquestioned power within the European crime world. She could become the queen of her own dominion if she chose to be. The years of taking orders from men would be over and she alone would control one of the largest crime syndicates in the world.

She was pulled from her musings with the sound of another piece of furniture being thrown against the wall. Xenia wondered how long Alec would have the fight left in him. She thought it odd that the chauvinistic Russian mafia had an easier time accepting two gay men into their mist than one woman. She laughed. That would soon change.

The bedroom had been silent for fifteen minutes. Xenia decided to give him half an hour then she would go to him.

~Q~

Bond woke up with a pounding in his head. He remember clearly arriving at the army base in Serbia then he remembers seeing the Russian. The government was turning him over to the FSB. He knew the man as soon as he saw him. Bond had studied photographs and video images of the Russian since the day he was informed of Alec’s capture, eight years ago. General Arkady Grigorovich Ourumov.

The old general had a long sad face. It sagged like it was melting. He wore the heavy grey overcoat of the Russian Army with the tin buttons, painted yellow to appear to be brass. His black leather shoes were highly polished but Bond could see the soles were worn and the leather was cracked. Ourumov’s eyes were dark and lifeless.

“I have waited a long time to meet you.” He said as he stood over the blonde. “I was acquainted with your comrade, Trevelyan.”

Ourumov smiled but it didn’t seem to lift the sags in his skin. He nodded and the guard next to Bond stuck the blonde in the back of the head with the butt of the rifle.

Now, as Bond laid on the freezing concrete floor of the cell, he thought back over how he came here. He thought about Alec and Q. He thought about Alec tricking James and kidnapping the young man. James realized, despite his requests to take Q back to England, he didn’t want to let go. He wanted the young man with them. He wanted Q in his bed. As much as he admonished Alec for treating Q as toy, Bond enjoyed indulging his baser instincts.

He slowly stood up and wrapped his arms around his freezing body. He slowly started pacing the cell to build up body heat. He rubbed his hands over his numb arms. James wondered if this wasn’t just perfect karma. Here he was, in the same prison Alec had been in. Soon he would be tortured by the same mad man who took Alec away from James. And why? Because James tried to convince everyone he wasn’t like Alec. He didn’t want to treat Q like Alec did; like a pet. He tried to convince everyone, even himself, he wasn’t as heathenistic as Alec.

Bond knew he was just like Alec. Freezing in this cell he knew it. He would have done anything to keep Q with them. Even murder. Just like Alec would do anything to keep James with him. Alec kidnapped a stranger and allowed another lover into their bed.

James leaned against the wall of the cold room. He could barely feel the skin on his face. Looking around at the dark grey walls, he knew this would be the last things he would see. Ourumov would come soon and the interrogation would begin. He took a deep breath in and closed his eyes. The image of Alec and Q came to him. His two lovers tangled together on the cream colored sheets of their bed.

God, he hoped Q had made it back to Alec and to safety. He would die believing the two men he loved were together and safe. It was his only salvation.

~Q~

Q made it to the Valjevo. It was a large city and quite modern in respects to other towns in Serbia. Q moved carefully between the streets. He kept his head down and was constantly checking to see if he was being followed. A street café was opening their doors for the lunch time crowds. Several people pushed through the heavily varnished wooden doors and into the long narrow restaurant. Q stepped in behind a group of young people. Probably students, he thought. He moved with them so anyone glancing over would have thought he was with them. As they sat down a long table with benches built into the wall, Q bumped into a pretty dark haired girl.

“Sorry,” he said as he grabbed her arm to steady her.

She looked up and smiled at the brunette. “You’re English?” She asked with a thick accent.

He nodded and smiled at her.

“Please, come sit. I like English.” She waved him over to her friends. The group of young people gladly welcomed Q. “We speak English.” She said with a note of pride in her voice.

“And very well.” Q said as he said down.

The waitress came over and the group ordered tea and lamb ragout soup. Q told them he was a student from London, on a walking tour of Eastern Europe. The group started questioning him about London and western culture. They laughed and were enjoying themselves. The young woman, Andela, kept leaning closer and closer to Q. He smiled at her. When she rested her hand on his leg, he gently leaned into the woman. By the end of the lunch Andela was laying her head on Q’s shoulder.

“You come with us?” She asked.

“I’m afraid I can’t. I must meet up with my traveling companions.” Q said sounding regretful. He pouted and looked sad.

“I want to give you my information. You write, please.”

Q nodded. Andela opened her backpack and took out a note pad. Q glanced into the bag and saw her mobile. She wrote down her information and tore the sheet of paper from the small note book. She dropped the notebook back into the backpack, as she handed the paper to Q.

He smiled and looked at it. “Here . . .” He reached into the backpack and grabbed her little note book. He wrote down an address and a phone number. Handing it back to her. She smiled. Then Q bent down and lightly kissed her cheek. Q watched as a slight blush came over Andela’s face.

The small dark hair woman rushed off to join her friends. She turned back once to wave at Q who was standing on the pavement watching them leave. Once they rounded the corner and were out of sight, he turned in the opposite direction and opened up mobile he had pocketed from her backpack. It was locked, but it wouldn’t take him long to get into it.

~Q~

Xenia didn’t even knock on the door. She just opened it and stepped into the wreckage that used to be Alec’s and James’ bedroom. In her hand was the bottle of chilled vodka and two shot glasses. The room looked as she expected.

The remains of the mattress were strewn across the floor. Alec apparently had taken a knife to it. The shredded sheets and covers were tossed across the room. Any piece of furniture that wasn’t broken was upended. There was broken glass and cotton wool scattered across the soft carpet. Alec sat on the floor, leaning against the broken frame of his and James’ bed. His hands were bleeding and his expression was unreadable.

Xenia moved slowly into the room. She held up the bottle of alcohol to show him. When he didn’t move, she stepped closer and gingerly sat down beside him. She opened the bottle and pour one of the glasses full; handing it to the despondent man. Then she poured the second glass not as full.

“Do you feel better?” she asked. He didn’t say anything. He quickly drank down the vodka and held out his glass for more. She refilled his glass before she took a sip of hers. Looking around she asked. “Was this necessary?”

“Да.”

She poured another shot glass full for him.

“What are your plans now? Do we go after them or head on to the next shipment?” She slipped into speaking Russian to him.

Alec looked down at the clear liquid.

“Next shipment.” He answered her in Russian then swallowed the vodka. She poured another.

“It’s in Moscow. AK 47’s. We need to deliver them to Syria.”

He pulled the bottle out of her grasp, and opened it. Taking a deep drink from the bottle he hissed afterwards. Letting the cool air run over the burn from the alcohol.

“James made . . . Arrangements have been made for them to be picked up in Odessa.”

Xenia nodded her head. She looked around the room.

“Neither one of them was worth this much effort.”

“How do you know how much they are worth?” His words were slightly slurred.

“Don’t think I have spent my life around men and not know their value.” She smiled.

He cocked his head to the side. “Are you trying to tell me I over-estimated their value?”

She let a small smile come to painted lips.

“Maybe you have underestimated mine.” She leaned forward as if to kiss him, but paused just millimeters from his parted lips. “Together we would be unstoppable, Misha.”

His hand came up and he dragged his fingers through her long dark hair. Then he fisted his hand, grabbing hold tight. She hissed as he yanked her head back from his face. Tipping her up in a painful arch.

“I may have lost my heart, but not my head.” He pushed her away.

Xenia cursed as Alec stood and stepped over her body.

“Have this mess cleaned up. And tell the men we are off for Russia.” He slammed the door to the bedroom as he left.

~Q~

Boris watched as his boss, Trevelyan marched through the communication car and into barracks car. He had not seen that stern expression on the man’s face in over a year. Not since Bond had arrived. Now that both Bond and Q were gone, Boris worried about what would happen next. What would Trevelyan do without Bond holding him back?

He heard Xenia cursing as she stepped into the railway car. Her hair was mussed and her face was flushed with anger.

“I’m going to kill that bastard one day! I’m going to run my fucking blade through his belly, because he has no heart!”

Boris ducked his head and returned back to his hacking. He hoped the two Russians would walk passed him and ignore the small computer geek. As he was typing a notification came up on his screen. Boris clicked on the incoming email.

_‘Wolf, Bloody Big Ship needs you.’_

Boris read the message again, then again. Q was trying to reach him. _Why would Q be trying to reach him?_ Boris opened up a thread to Q.

He read the message from Q in Valjevo. He quickly glanced around himself. No one else was in the car. No one else knew he had received the distress call from Q. He looked at the message again. If he told Trevelyan about it, Onatopp would probably kill him. But if he didn’t tell Trevelyan, then Bond would probably die.

Boris’ fingers hovered over the key board as he looked at the message again. With a single press from his finger, he closed the window and disconnected from Q.

~Q~

They took away Bond’s shirt and his shoes and socks. He was shackled with his arms outstretched to the side. The Russian used his fists and brass knuckles on Bond, while Ourumov watched. The Russian general sat at a wooden table, eating an orange as Bond was repeated punched over and over again. Bond was pretty sure he had at least three broken ribs and probably some internal injuries. Ourumov didn’t even ask a single question. He just sat quietly and ate his orange.

The guards dragged the bruised and battered blonde back to his cell. They threw him on the dirty mattress and tossed in a ratty wool blanket. It smelled of blood, urine and vomit. If it had been warmer, it probably would have also been infested with lice but as cold as it was, no vermin were alive. Bond disregarded the stench and wrapped up in the scratching blanket. His bare feet were so cold he could no longer feel them. They were turning blue white. He tried to pull himself into a tight ball to conserve his body heat, but his injured ribs complained too much and his breathing became labored.

James sagged against the cold concrete wall. He knew he couldn’t hold out long. Not if Ourumov was just softening him up now for the more intense interrogation later. He closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing. He let his mind shift him back into MI6 operative mode. Focus on one thing. Concentrate on one thing. Ignore every other stimulus.

He remember the last night he was with Q. The last night they fucked. How smooth Q’s skin was under his hands. The receptive touch of the young man to James’ finger tips. He remembered the taste of Q’s lips. Like rich dark red wine. The heat and intensity of Q’s gaze as James watched him. The sounds the young gave as James took him apart. The warmth of Q’s body as James filled it with his own.

Bond’s muscles began to relax and his breathing evened out. He could feel the weight lift from his chest. He wished he had Q’s voice in his ear now. The sharp public school diction of the man, yet somehow still warm and soothing.

Bond promised himself, if he got out of this somehow . . . if he escaped Ourumov . . . he would find Q. He would find the young man and drown in jade green eyes.

~Q~

Q had stolen a computer from an American tourist. It wasn’t very powerful but Q was still capable of hacking into Serbian Army. He found the transfer of James into the hands of General Ourumov. He felt a sharp spike run through his body when he realized James was in the hands of the man who had tortured Alec.

He broke out in a cold sweat as he typed trying to get Boris to respond to him. He waited, but Boris didn’t return his text.

~Q~

Trevelyan sat in the lounge car. He was reading over a request for weapons from an African warlord. The man was willing to trade conflict diamonds for the guns. Before James had left, he wouldn’t have consider the request.

“Tell, Mustafa we want twice as many diamonds for what he is requesting.”

Xenia looked up at the man and nodded. “Xia from Shanghai wants to open up a new conduit for heroin into China.”

“Arrange it, then kill Xia and take the conduit over.” She smiled and started to text the man back. Trevelyan looked up at her, then said. “When will we be in Moscow? I want those guns, now.”

“We should be there tomorrow night.” Xenia said, not looking up from her mobile.

Two went back to working silently. Ignoring each other. The door to the carriage opened, breaking their concentration. Boris came in. Xenia looked up at him and frowned.

“What is it?” She sounded angry.

Boris hesitated then walked over to Alec. He looked down at his boss. Trevelyan paused and looked up at the skinny man. He could see Boris was shaking. A cruel smile came to Trevelyan’s lips.

“What?”

Boris glanced quickly at Xenia then handed his mobile to the blonde. Trevelyan took it, looking suspicious of the small device. He read the text that was on the screen. Suddenly, Alec stood and pushed Boris out of the way.

“What is it? What’s happened?” asked Xenia as she stood.

“Tell the engineer to speed the train up. We need to get to Moscow now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I've decided to add another chapter. I know people are concern about Q's attitude but this isn't Stockholm Syndrome. He wanted to be with James before he was kidnapped. Cost of being with James was also being with Alec. The two had discussed it twice about how much Alec loved James and was willing to allow Q in. It's not so much Q wants Alec back as he knows with Alec they are safe. It's more about what extreme people will do for those they love and what they are willing to sacrifice for that love. As I said it is a dark story with no redemption for the characters. I hope I haven't turned any of you off from the story.


	11. Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is set right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments. I know I updated three chapters right in a row, but I just thought you all wouldn't want to wait long between those chapters. There was a lot of angst. This was going to be the last chapter, but I decided on one more.

Vengeance

Bond was shackled again between to the two pillars. His arms outstretched from his body. Blood ran down the side of his face and his torso was covered with bruises. It had been days and Bond had yet to speak. Ourumov was getting tired.

“You must know there is no way to survive this. You will die . . . the question is how you will die?” Ourumov stood up from the wooden chair he had be watching from. “If you tell me about your partner . . . if you tell me how and where you plan your crimes . . . the pain will stop. Your death will be quick and merciful . . . If you don’t, we can drag this out for weeks.”

Bond sagged in his shackles. He knew he would not escape his fate. His life was over. Ourumov could see the man weakening.

“Tell me . . . tell me and I will let you rest with hot food and warm blankets.” His voice was soft as a purr. “You owe that man nothing. He does not deserve your blood.”

Bond closed his eyes and thought about Alec. His Alec. Not the man who betrayed Q, but the man whom he loved. The laughing green eyes. The strong arms that would hold him. The succulent taste of his kisses.

Ourumov stepped closer to speak softer to Bond.

“Tell me where he is.”

Bond opened his eyes. Ourumov was standing over him. Bond’s crystal blue eyes hardened and flashed with anger. He spat in the Russian’s face. The man jumped back surprised by the restrained prisoner’s defiance. Ourumov tripped over his feet and fell backwards, hitting the concrete floor hard.

The guards were shocked and didn’t move to help the older man up. The general was screaming curses at Bond. He clamored to his feet and slapped the guard closest to him.

“Beat him till he’s unconscious.”

Ourumov stormed from the room; the heavy metal door slamming shut as he left. The frightened guard turned back to Bond. The blonde nodded and closed his eyes.

~Q~

Mallory was sitting in his office. The black armband was still on his sleeve. He was holding a file, but his gaze was out the window and over the river to the empty space that used to be Vauxhall one. How much had changed since that night over a year ago. The Double ‘O’s were gone, Q had been taken, and now Tanner was dead. Nothing was right. Nothing was working.

The door clicked open and Eve Moneypenny came into his office. She was wearing a dark grey tweed skirt. Her black heels were silent across the thick rug. She set a file on the desk in front of Mallory.

“Another report on Q, sir. Another ransom.”

Mallory looked up at her, then down at the manila file. He set down the one he was looking at and picked up the new file. He glanced through it.

“Any chance this is from the people who are really holding him?” he asked.

“Well, it’s from Eastern Europe. The same area Sciarra said Janus had taken him. Also Janus’ headquarters are located somewhere in Eastern Europe, but we can’t locate it down any further.”

“That’s like saying somewhere in half a continent. Not very helpful. Who is it this time?”

“No names. They are willing to give us Q’s location but not the name of his captors.”

“Do you think Janus has sold Q to another party?”

“Sir, I hope not, but . . . we have a report that Janus was captured by the Russians and is being questioned in Moscow.”

“Questioned? You mean tortured.”

“I could make contact with FSB and find out if it is true and if we can question the man ourselves.”

“If there is anything left of him once they are done. Contact them . . . and get me some actual names. I hate these alias. It’s like working in the dark. I want to know who we are dealing with.”

“Yes, sir.”

Eve turned to leave. She paused at the door, then turned to ask. “Do wish for me to pack up Bill’s things or do you wish to do it?”

Mallory glanced out the window again at the flat grey sky. The funeral had been earlier in the day. He hadn’t even thought about packing up Tanner’s office.

“I should do it.” He said. “Just in case . . . there are confidential things.”

Eve knew she was cleared for anything confidential. She also knew Mallory was not dealing well with the loss of his right hand man.

~Q~

Q was busy hacking into the CCTV feed on the building Bond was being held in. He watched as his lover was being dragged down the halls to a cell. He cursed when he saw James battered and beaten face. Q felt sick. He could barely recognize the man he loved. Tears filled his eyes.

If only Boris would answer his pleas.

There was a solid knock at the door of the room he was staying in. He moved slowly to the door. Pausing for a moment before he looked through the peep hole, he didn’t recognize the men standing outside the door. They could be FSB or MI6. He started to panic.

Q looked quickly around the room. He grabbed the stolen lap top and the mobile he was opening the window when the mobile rang in his pocket. Q looked at the phone, then depressed the button to accept the call.

“Q.”

He recognized the voice.

“Alec?”

“Let the men in. They are there to protect you. I want you to return to the train.”

“Alec, James is . . .”

“I know. I am going in to save him now.”

“Wait . . . I can help. I can guide you through the building.”

“How?”

“Like before . . . like I helped James . . . trust me.”

“Why would you want to help me?”

“I want you to bring James back.”

“Back to you?”

“Back to both of us.”

The line went silent. Q could hear his heart beating wildly in his chest.

“Alec?”

“Let the men in. I’ll use my Bluetooth.”

Q smiled and went to the door.                

~Q~

Alec and Xenia were dressed in black combat gear with their faces smeared with black grease paint. Alec had a silencer on his Tokarev. In his ear was his Bluetooth. Only he was able to hear Q’s instruction. Xenia was going to have to trust Alec to relay them correctly. She carried two pistols and her trusted knife. Never wanting it to far her. They were squatting by the wire fence looking over the compound were Bond was being held. Alec knew it well. He had been a prisoner here for three months while the general tried to break him.

Alec could taste bile in his mouth. His body was telling him to run in the opposite direction, but he remained still. He had to save James. He crawled forward on his belly and cut the wires of the chain link fence. Careful to pull them aside to not be cut, he slipped through the fence. Xenia followed him.

“Well, Q?”

“There is one patrol crossing the yard to your left. They are moving away. The way is clear to the first door.”

Q stared at the computer screen he had three different camera images of the compound. He wished he was on the train with the larger screens or even better, back at MI6 where he had control of not only hacks into CCTV networks but also spy satellites. The quality of the CCTV images were poor at best. The grain images were difficult to define at distance. He was going to have to trust his experience with what he was looking at.

In the upper right image he could see Alec and Xenia make it to the door of the prison. Alec bent down on his knees and started picking the lock. Again, Q wished he was at MI6, where he could have hacked the system and opened the doors for Alec, but the computer he stole was barely strong enough to maintain the hack into the cameras.

The door opened and Alec and Xenia stepped inside the building. Q switched to different cameras.

“No guards for the first two halls. Go straight till your second right. Go twenty meters, then there will be a locker room. There are guards in there.”

“How many?” Alec asked.

“Not sure . . . maybe five.”

Alec smiled. “Missing your thermal imaging right now are we?”

“Missing numerous things right now . . . mostly you and James.”

Alec took off quickly down the hall and turned right. As he approached the room, he could hear the men inside joking with each other. Xenia stepped around Alec and moved slowly down the hall, till she could look into the room unobserved. She raised her hand and held up five fingers. He nodded. The Tokarev was already in his hand. She pulled out one of her pistols. Together they entered the room smoothly and opened fire. Within seconds, five men lay dead on the floor.

Alec closed the door as the two of them moved away. “Now where?”

“End of the hall. Steps leading down to the cells. James is in cell three.”

Xenia led the way down the steps but paused at the bottom. Alec rushed forward to cell number three. The heavy steel door was latched and a small fold down window was closed. Alec opened the window and looked in.

James laid on the ratty mattress on the floor. He was shivering. Alec pulled the latch on the door. The slide of the metal was loud and echoed down the concrete halls. Alec swung the door open and stood in the open doorway.

James looked up from the floor. Sitting up, his eyes were swollen and he had a difficult time seeing. He wanted to call out Alec’s name but he wasn’t sure he wasn’t dreaming. The two men stared at each other for a moment.

“James, it’s closing time. Let’s leave.”

Bond sagged and dropped his head between his shoulder blades.

“Alec.”

He rose to his feet and stumbled forward. Landing in Alec’s arms. Alec lifted James up and looked carefully into his lover’s face. The tan face was mottled and swollen. The gashes and dried blood smeared across the skin. Alec stared into James’ eyes. The brilliant crystal blue was still there. Still alive.

Alec wrapped his arm around James’ waist and hoisted him up. James flung his arm over Alec’s shoulder. Alec shifted the weight of the injured man and started to drag him from the cell. The two men struggled into the hall way.

Xenia was waiting for them. She started up the stairs with Alec and James following her.

“Q are we clear?” Alec asked.

“Wait inside the building. One of the patrols is starting to walk between you and fence.”

Alec pulled James back so he could rest against the wall. Xenia walked around the two men, pacing as they waited. Q watched the guards as they walked slowly across the gravel yard, pausing for a moment to share a match to light cigarettes.

Q glanced at the image of the three people, Alec was watching the door. James was leaning heavily against Alec. Q could feel a wave of fear wash over him as he studied James’ face. Q wondered how hurt James was. Were any of the injuries life threating. He couldn’t stand the thought of being this close to saving James only to lose him forever.

He noticed a shift in Xenia’s body. Q typed in a command in the computer and the camera shifted on the wall. The lens twisting and altering the focus distance. The glint of the blade was easier to see than the knife itself.

“ALEC, XENIA IS . . .!”

Alec spun as soon as he heard Q shout his name. He saw the woman lunge at them with the knife gripped in her hand. She passed James and went right at Alec. Alec didn’t even hesitate. He lifted his gun and shot. The silencer softening the sound to thud. The bullet hitting the woman in the chest. Xenia fell backwards. A stunned expression on her face. Very little blood escaped the wound, as the bullet lodged deep in her heart. Stilling it immediately.

James slipped from Alec’s grasp and slid down the wall. Alec bent down and fireman lifted the man up.

“It’s clear, Alec. Go now!” Q said into the mobile.

Alec opened the door and ran across the ground to the fence. He pulled James through and the two disappeared into the night.

~Q~

Alec’s men had gotten Q to the train before the blonde arrived with James. As soon as they climbed on board, the train start moving. Heading north and away from Moscow. Alec carried James into one of the smaller bedrooms in the first car of the train. Q was waiting for them with the medic. Alec carefully laid James down on the mattress and stepped back. The medic immediately went to work.

Q stepped beside Alec and glanced up at the man. “Thank you . . . for saving him.”

Alec didn’t say anything. He stood silently watching as the medic cut away James torn and bloody clothes. The man washed and dressed Bond’s injuries. The deep cuts he smeared with antibiotic ointment and stitched closed. He kept checking Bond’s feet, then wrapped them in warm towels. After an hour, the medic turned to Alec and Q.

“Broken ribs, nose and left wrist. Hypothermia. Concussion. Deep internal bruising. I’m most worried about his toes. There may be frost bite. We will just have to see if we need to amputate.”

“Will he be alright?” Q asked. He thought he was going to sick at the word amputate.

“Probably . . . for the most part.” The medic stepped around the two men and returned to the barracks car.

Alec stepped over and looked down at James’ bandaged face. He slowly dragged the back of his hand down James’ cheek. A soft gentle caress. Alec stepped back. Q started to ask where they were going, but Alec quickly left the compartment. Leaving Q and James alone.

Alec stepped into the lounge. The door to his bedroom was open but the furnishings had not been replaced from before. The room was empty. He went to the bar and grabbed an unopened bottle of vodka. Sitting down, he twisted the top off the bottle and tossed it across the room.

The first drink burned. He was glad it did. He wanted to hurt tonight. Alec knew that when James woke up he would leave again. Alec would lose his love one more time. And this time it was his fault. His fears and insecurities had brought this down on them. He wanted to keep James close, so he brought the one thing that would pull James away from him. The young man, Q.

He should have known better. He should have realized how protective Bond would be of the young man. How possessive he could be. James would never give up on searching out the one who betrayed Q. James would revenge the young man. Guard him and avenge him. Not evens Alec’s love for James would be enough to deter him.

Alec’s own foolishness had been his undoing. He didn’t even realize Xenia would betray him. When his men learn he had killed the woman, they would probably leave him too. Their loyalty would not be someone who was so stupid. He was so fixated on keeping James, he ended up losing everything.

The bottle was half empty when Q stepped into the lounge. Alec looked up at the man. His eyes red from alcohol and unshed tears. Q slowly approached the man. Alec could see the trepidation in Q’s face. The young man knelt down in front of Alec’s knees.

“You shouldn’t do that, you know.” Alec’s words were slurred.

“I shouldn’t or you don’t want me too.”

“You know you are not mine . . . You were never mine . . . I only wanted you to keep James here.”

“I know. I told you I knew before. I could see how much you love him.”

“I wish . . . I wish . . . bloody hell, why couldn’t he . . .” Alec covered his face with his hands. He wiped the anguish from his expression and looked back at the young man with an emotionless glance. “You will stay here till he is able to leave. Then I will take you where ever he wants to go.”

“And if he wants to stay here?” Q asked but Alec didn’t answer him. “He does love you, Alec. He came to you when he was at his worse. He needed you before he needed me . . . we will stay . . . we want to stay.”

“Did he tell you that?”

“Not in so many words . . . but he only left because he has some stupid idea I was mistreated by you two. When will you realize I wanted to be here? I wanted to be with you, both of you.”

Alec studied the young man’s face. Q continued.

“I was dying in London. I was drowning on dry land. If I hadn’t left I would have shot myself in the depths of MI6. You saved me. . . . You saved James and me. He said you would. He said you would keep us safe.”

“I’m the reason you were kidnapped.”

“You are the reason I found out James cared about me.”

“Why are you being so foolish?”

“Why are you being stubborn?”

Q stood and took Alec’s hand. He pulled the man to his feet. Alec wavered as he tried to steady himself. Q pulled Alec through the railcar and into the next one. Q opened the door to the compartment James was sleeping in.

Alec paused and pulled back. Q looked at the blonde.

“He needs us both.”

Alec stepped closer, looking closely at Q. He waited to see fear or regret from the young man. It never came. Alec moved to the bed and looked down at James. He sat down on the edge of the mattress. Slowly he picked up the injured man’s hand. James shifted and opened his eyes. The two men looked at each other. A small smile came to James’ chapped lips.

Q smiled and turned to close the door. Closing the three of them in the small room together.

~Q~

Eve Moneypenny saw the woman walk into her office. She didn’t recognize the woman. She must be one of several new hires after the move into the new building. Eve glanced up and read the name on the ID badge.

“Good morning, Joan. What do you have for me?”

The woman smiled at Eve. “Oh, Miss Moneypenny, you are ever so smart to learn everyone’s name so quickly. I’m still trying to learn the name of everyone just in my department.” The small woman gushed. “Here is the report from the FSB on that criminal Janus.”

Joan from ‘Communications’ smiled down at the open file. She was looking at the contents when Eve noticed what she was doing.

“Are you supposed to read those files or just deliver them?”

The other woman baulked when she realized she had over stepped her bounds.

“Sorry, Miss Moneypenny . . . it’s just . . . well he is rather handsome.”

Eve grabbed the file from the woman’s hand and closed it. She set it down on her desk while still glaring at the other woman.

“He is an international criminal who is responsible for the suffering of countless people. Thank you Joan.” Eve dismissed the woman.

Joan seemed flustered for a moment then quickly fled from the anger of the other woman. Eve would make sure to speak to the head of ‘Communications’ about his new hires. After the door closed, Eve opened the file and looked at the intake picture of the man known as Janus.

Eve’s mouth went dry. She picked up the file and quickly read through the information. He had escaped from their custody before the FSB had extracted any evidence from him. They didn’t even have the man’s correct name but they assumed he was English by birth. She smiled. He was Scottish.

A sudden rush of nausea flushed through the woman. So much had happened, so many people had been hurt. It wasn’t fair. They were the good people, trying to good things and it seemed everything was working against them. It wasn’t fair. It simply wasn’t fair.

Eve looked down at the face of James Bond. He was Janus. And if Lucia Sciarra was telling the truth, James had Q too. It seemed appropriate. Finally, things were as they should be. Eve turned and slipped the file into the shredder. The wheels and blades spinning as the file quickly was transformed into confetti.

M stepped out of his office and looked down at the paper disappearing into the hopper. He looked up at Eve.

“Any news from the FSB on Janus?”

“No sir. And that last report on Q seems to have been a false lead. No further information available.”

M nodded and stepped back into his office, as Eve smiled and returned to her typing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes the next chapter will have smut. Comments welcomed.


	12. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promised chapter of smut.

Healing

Bond dreamed of laughing green eyes. He dreamed of warm arms holding him and heated kisses across his scared body. The laughing green eyes morphed into jade green. Warm and deep. Straight blonde hair changed into ravine curls as he dreamed of dragging his fingers through it. He sighed and felt his body relax and melt away.

The dream’s softened and muted sounds of love making were overtaken by the low hum of a train engine and metal wheels on metal tracks. The first shift of his muscles brought agonizing pain to the forefront. His body rejected his sleep and thrusted him into consciousness. James coughed once and rolled over onto his side. He expected to vomit, but his stomach was empty.

He felt the warm wet cloth wipe across his sweaty brow as the bed dipped beside him. The soft gentle drag of a flannel over his skin. James slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the shadow over him. Blonde hair and deep tan skin. Laughing green eyes.

“Alec . . .” He choked on the single word.

“Quiet now or Q will be yelling at both of us.” Alec said as he held a straw to James’ lips.

The prone man took a long drink of the cool water. He thought it was most delicious thing he had ever tasted. James took a questioning breath before he took another drink. It took him a moment to catch up with what Alec had said.

James opened his eyes wider and tried to sit up.

“Q?”

He hissed as his broken ribs complained. Collapsing back down on the bed, Alec helped the man lay down and roll onto his back.

“Calm down . . . yeah, he is here. He told us where to find you. You were right . . . he is one hell of a Quartermaster. He’s given me at least five new ideas for improving our conduits and he’s upgraded our communication network. I think Boris is ready to deify him. If I’m not careful, he will take over Janus in six months.”

James closed his eyes and smiled.

“He does grow on you.”

Alec returned James smile. James opened his eyes and felt his chest lighten seeing Alec watch him. There was something about the way the light changed in Alec’s eyes. As if he was watching James with adoration. It took James breath away. Here was one of the most dangerous men in the world, looking at Bond with nothing but devotion. Why hadn’t he seen it before? Why hadn’t he noticed?

“Alec, I . . .”

“Don’t talk, please. I know I messed up. I know I’ve ruined everything. But you’re alive . . . that’s all that matters to me. I’ve told Q I would take you both where ever you want to go. He, of course, has told me to go fuck myself. He thinks you both are staying. . . . I want you to stay . . . I want to believe we could . . . but I know it’s too much to ask. Once you are healthy again . . .”

“What are the five new ways he wants to improve our routes?” Bond asked not taking his eyes off Alec.

The other man stared for a moment, then smiled. “He said you would change your mind.”

“I’m still pissed as hell at you. I don’t think I’ll be over it anytime soon. And if I wasn’t flat on my back and weak as a kitten, I would be beating the bloody hell out of you right now . . . but I discovered somethings in that cell.”

“Like what?”

“Like we deserve each other.”

Alec raised an eye brow then the corners of his mouth curved up slowly.

“I don’t know if that’s a compliment or an insult.”

“It’s both. Q told me over and over again how much each of you loved me and what you were willing to do for me. I guess it’s pretty obvious I’m willing to do just about anything for the men I love too. . . . Even forgive.”

Alec could feel his pulse rate increase.

“You could forgive me?”

“If Q can forgive us, then who am I to not forgive?”

Alec slowly leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to James’ forehead. He pulled back slightly to focus in James’ eyes. The other man reached up and slipped his hand behind Alec’s neck and pulled him down. Their lips met, warm and firm. Yet soft and gentle. A prayer’s kiss, more a connection of souls than physical. Brilliant ice blue eyes looked deep into laughing green.

“Find Q and tell him to get his arse in here.” James smiled around his words.

“You need to rest.”

“I need to see both of you.”

Alec leaned forward again and kissed James one more time. Then he rose to retrieve Q from his computers.

~Q~

It took James two months before he was able to move without hurting. His feet healed without needing to amputate any toes. His ribs took longer to mend than his wrist. He watched as Alec and Q started working together making Janus even more powerful in the world of organized crime. He smiled at the thought of Q and two rogue agents taking over the world. What perfect karma.

Alec had their old bedroom refurnished during those two months. He had a larger bed, custom built to fit the space. Extra cupboards were built to hold the clothes of the three occupants instead of two. And he had a larger shower built.

When Q wasn’t working to enhance Janus’ power, he was at James’ side. He insisted on feeding James for the first few days after he woke up. It was slightly reminiscent of when Q was first with them and he ate at James’ and Alec’s feet. Q spoon feed the blonde and insisted on giving him a sponge bath. After James became too excited and tried to pull the young man down onto the bed, Q decided Bond was healthy enough to feed and bath himself.

After two months the bedroom was finished and the men were ready to move back into the car. It was picked up at the train yard and reattached to the other cars in their private train. They told the engineer to head south to the Black Sea.

They stumbled into the bedroom after the evening meal with two bottles of red wine. Q was happy and felt light. James was between Alec and Q, alternating his kisses between the two men. Alec and Q were slowly undressing James as they moved towards the bed.

Alec paused and pulled the two men towards himself. “I want you tonight . . .” He kissed both men.

Q wrinkled his brow. “You want to take me?”

“No . . . I want you to fuck me . . . both of you.”

Q felt his heart beat begin to race as he watched Alec lean over and kiss James. Bond rumbled and brought his hand up to drag his fingers through Alec’s blonde hair. Gripping at the straight blonde hair.

“You will ride me.” James growled into Alec’s mouth.

“Yes . . .”

Alec pulled James to the bed. They twisted and Alec let James pull him down on the mattress. Q watched as Alec caged James with his arms and legs. Not resting any weight on the man underneath him. Alec and James were licking into each other’s mouth. Q could see the deep and emotional connection between the two men. If there had been any doubt in the young man about how these two felt about each other, it was erased as he watched them move together.

Alec slowly lowered his hips and made contact with James’ groin. James groaned as Alec’s tongue slipped into James’ mouth. James dragged his fingers through Alec’s blonde hair as his hips rocked up to meet the other’s.

Q’s body tingled as he knelt on the bed. He could already scent the smell of sex in the room. The allure of their mingling sweat and musk. It had been a while since he smelled this. It brought back memories of other nights. Of passion and ecstasy between the three of them. His cock was already heavy between his legs as he watched his lovers. His mouth watered wanting to lick the feast of tan skin before him.

Q moved closer; the bed swaying with their movements. He steadied himself as he reached for the lube. Shaking with excitement, he poured a dollop into his palm. Smearing it over with his fingers as he warmed it. He leaned forward and kissed Alec’s flank. Flicking his tongue out to drag it up the over the man’s back and to his shoulder. He leaned in closer and kissed the back of Alec’s neck. Enjoying the groans and moans of the two men beneath him.

His eyes flicked open and he could see James watching him as he kissed and nipped at Alec’s shoulder. Q moved over Alec as James twisted his head to the side. He granted Alec acess to his throat. The blonde taking advantage of the movement to gently bite the tender tissue under James’ ear. Q leaned forward and captured James’ moan in his own mouth. His lips laced with the salt from Alec’s sweaty skin adding a new dimension to the taste of Q’s kisses.

Q moved back over Alec’s shoulder, the blonde returned to kissing James’ mouth. Q slipped one lubed hand between his two lovers and wrapped it around their brushing cocks. Both men let out a deep rumbling moan as Q encircled them and started a slow methodical stroke. Alec arched his back, pushing into Q’s hand. The muscles across his shoulders bulged and defined. The muscles in James’ abdomen rippled down at the contact.

Q smiled as his other hand with slicked fingers slipped down the crack of Alec’s arse. Q’s clever long fingers played at and massaged the creased skin at Alec’s opening. He tried to push back onto the finger, but Q removed it. Alec almost growled at the retreat of the finger, then he pushed forward again into Q tantalizing hand.

A small playful laugh came from the brunette as he teased and tortured the blonde. James’ hands moved slowly over his lover’s body as Q final slipped the first finger in. Alec moaned out in relief as he felt the intrusion.

“More . . . I need James in me . . . fuck, Q . . . more.” Alec’s words were groaned into James’ skin.

Q slipped in the second. Working close the ring of tight muscles. Waiting till Alec was truly desperate before he slipped them deeper in search of the bundle of nerves. When he finally lightly grazed over the spot deep inside Alec’s body, the blonde started cursing in Russian. His words slurred and only recognizable to James.

“FUCK! . . . James . . . now!”

Alec lifted up; he held himself up over James on his knees while Q slid three fingers in and out of his body. Q let James cock slip from his hand as the blonde took it and slipped the condom on. Then Q maintained his hold and stroke on Alec’s cock as the man lowered himself onto James’ length. Hard and sheathed. Alec moved slowly. Arching his back as he took the whole length of James’ manhood deep into himself.

Q kept his fingers encircled around Alec’s cock as the two men moved together. Q’s other hand moved with feather light touches over each body. Down Alec’s back and over the globes of his arse, then down James’ thigh and between his legs. Only to return to sweep up Alec’s back again. James hands were on Alec’s hips, guiding him as the prone man pushed up with brutal thrusts. Alec looked at the ceiling, elongating his body.

“Now Q . . . now . . .”

“What do you want?” Q asked as he kissed down Alec’s arm from his shoulder to his elbow.

“I want you too . . . I want to be taken by both of you.” Alec’s voice was raspy as James pushed up into him. At the request, the blonde stopped moving and looked up at the green eyes watching him.

“You want two cocks in you at once?” James asked. His voice heavy with lust.

“Yes, I want to feel both of you in me.”

James eyes flicker over to Q’s. The young man looked concerned as he stared at Bond. The blonde nodded his head and pulled Alec down to his chest. Q moved behind Alec and nestled between James’ knees. His heart beat like a trip-hammer. He took his slick finger and as James moved slowly, rocking into the heat of Alec’s body, Q slipped the first digit in.

Alec groaned and his body shivered. The younger man wanted melt at the sound of the moan. Slowly and carefully Q opened him up, forcing himself to move cautiously. Q could see the strain in James’ face as he listened to the moans and begging from Alec and felt the added pressure of Q’s fingers next to his cock.

“Alec?” Q asked as he removed his fingers.

“Yes . . . fuck yes!”

Q slicked himself up and inched forward. James stopped moving, waiting for the increased pressure. Q pushed forward, the ring of muscles only giving a tentative resistance to the intrusion. As the head of Q’s cock moved passed, Alec leaned back up onto his knees. Pushing himself down on the young man’s length. The blonde Russian grabbed Q’s hands and interlaced their fingers around himself as he moaned loudly. If anyone had been in the car with them they would have come running thinking someone was dying.

James felt the need to scream as the sensation of Q sliding up beside him became the most erotic sensation he ever experience. But he couldn’t take his eyes off the men hovering over him. Q’s grey green eyes glassy with wanton desire and Alec in sheer bliss as he was being opened up by both of them simultaneously. Alec started the rocking on his own taking both of them deeper into his body.

The slide and heat became electric for Q. He clung to Alec’s back as he felt James become harder and swell beside him. Q focused his eyes on James’ face. The bright blue eyes were blown black and half lidded as Alec moved and swayed between them. Q could feel the slide of his skin over Alec’s back as their sweat mingled. Their heart beats synchronized and Q just wanted to wrap himself tighter to the man. Melting into him. He wanted to stay there. Right there, listening to the moans and muffled curses of his two lovers. The texture and taste of their passion. Consuming and engulfing.

At that moment he imagined what it would feel like to taken by both men simultaneously. He also wonder what it would feel like to take James. His body was nothing but sensation and perception. He was light headed and dizzy with want.

Then he noticed James had lost the rhythm of their movements and his grip on Alec’s waist tightened. James screamed out as Q felt the pulsation of James’ cock next to his. It was too much. Q bit down on Alec’s shoulder as he came rapidly behind James. Alec grunted and squeezed down on both of them as his own climax burned through his body. There were groans and cursed sighs as Alec and Q fell to the side. Still connected.

James dragged his fingers through Alec’s sweat damped hair. The blonde Russian slowly opened his eyes and smiled at his lover. Neither man said anything. Alec twisted and grabbed Q’s arm. The young man, exhausted from the encounter, still yelp, though as Alec half pushed and half tossed him to the opposite side of James. The blonde laying in the middle wrapped his arms around both me, and Alec and Q rested their heads on James’ shoulders.

“Is this how it will be now? Me in the middle instead of Q.” James asked with a sleepy voice.

“For tonight . . . who knows what we will want tomorrow.” Alec said.

Q smiled. It was true. Who knew what tomorrow would bring, but he knew they would see it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for the wonderful comments and support. I'm glad so many found this an interesting story. Until next time. Merry Christmas.


End file.
